Confined Anomalies
by darkling59
Summary: Yami and Bakura buy three strange magical creatures on a whim, fascinated by how much the critters look like them. It doesn't take long for them to find that they have bitten off quite a bit more then they can chew. Edited to completion 12-30-201
1. Bought

Allo!

I don't really know what possessed me to write this story, I guess I was just bored.

I should really have been working on 'Freedom Through Inferno' or even 'Nicol's New Fate' (another story I had no intention on finishing but got roped into because I got more then the quota of reviews I asked for)

Meh, ok

lets see, disclaimers:

**I do not own in any way the characters of Yugioh or it in itself. I do own the setting, but nothing else**. There we go.

Alright, watch out for shonen-ai and very strange plot devices. And this is an AU so don't be surprised by weird things.

Possible pairings : YY, RB, MM (Yami: Yami Yugi, Ryou: hikari Bakura, Bakura: Yami Bakura, Malik: hikari, Marik: yami)

Let me know if you like this!

I don't have any intent on finishing it (it's the product of a bored mind), but I will if enough people like it. SO REVIEW!

FIVE reviews and I MIGHT finish. SEVEN and I'll definiantly finish the next chapter.

thanx a lot and I hope you like this.

* * *

>blah> - mindspeech 

_blah_ - thoughts (for the most part, other things when needed)

"blah" - regular speech

* * *

Yugi stared, dolefully, as customers passed his cage. It was so friggin' _boring_. Why had the carnival opened today, anyways? He wanted to be back in the communal pen with his friends, not jammed in a jar on display for humans to gawk at. A muffled grumble left his mouth as he curled into a tighter ball, wrapping his wings around himself in an attempt at privacy. 

"Ooooh! Mommy! I want this one!"

Yugi suddenly felt his jar lifted and shook. The world spun and he landed, roughly, on the bottom of the jar with a hollow 'thump' and a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry dear, but you're too young to have a pet."

Vaguely, Yugi began to register the conversation taking place above his head.

"But…!"

"No, dear."

"Awww…"

A moment later, the foot high jar he was contained in found its way back to a shelft, this time among others rather then alone on display. Yugi grinned happily when he saw whose prison was beside his own.

>Ryou! Hey, Ryou!> he practically yelled over their mental link.

>Yugi! Where were you? I was afraid you'd been bought!>

>Nope. I was on display.>

>Oh. I see. I->

"Oh! Darling, look at these precious little fairies!"

Ryou's jar was suddenly jerked off the shelf, causing Yugi to jump forward, fluttering his wings ever so slightly in fear for his friend. >Ryou!>

>I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Literally.>

>Heh. Alright.>

Yugi left Ryou to concentrate without distraction, but couldn't help wincing sympathetically when the girl holding his jar jerked it up sharply, sending him crashing into one of the sides and bending one of his delicate silver wings. Yugi had always envied Ryou's wings. They were simple but elegant; translucent butterfly wings that were white with silver markings and tipped all the way around with small, soft grey feathers. They were about ten inches high when folded, the same size as Ryou. (Remember, the jars they're confined to are only a foot (12 inches) tall) In contrast, Yugi's wings were large and gaudy. They were about 11 inches high in comparison to his own 8 inch height and were shaped like bird- or angel- wings. Covered on the back with grey and black feathers, they were coated underneath with light purple and blonde fur. The fur was dappled in many places with patches of tricolored feathers and the feathers on his back covered a downy film of black fur. Overall, he was bright, colorful, and very noteworthy. That was why he was often put on display: his odd appearance drew the attention of possible customers.

"Hey, look at these things."

Yugi fell backward with a shrill yelp as his jar was jerked down; torn out of his reverie, he looked up only to find….Ryou?

* * *

"Knock it off Bakura." 

"No, I'm serious! These genetically engineered pet-things are just too much. Look at this one! It looks almost exactly like you!"

Yami snorted, turning to look at his friend and at the inhabitant of the jar he was holding. "You mean disregarding the wings, the height difference, the eyes…"

"All right, all right." Bakura made a face at him and handed the jar over. "But you have to admit that this is going too far."

"Won't dispute that. However, these ones are supposed to be real. According to the label," (here he flipped the jar over, completely ignoring the faint thud and yelp of the little creature inside) "they are 'Fairies of the wild. Hand caught in the forests of the hidden garden of Eden'." Yami raised an eyebrow scornfully. "What a load of crud."

Bakura snickered. "Yeah. I bet they just bio engineered some hamsters or something to look human and attached fake wings to them."

"Meh. Maybe." Yami put the jar back on the shelf (much to Yugi's relief) next to another one that had just been put back. Glancing inside, he snickered. "Hey, this one looks like you. And like it's gonna be sick."

"Let me see that." Bakura snatched it away and glared at him before looking down and grinning at the dizzy little being (Ryou) "That's cool! It's like my own little mini-me."

"Cool it, Bakura. We're here for a reason."

"Yeah, I know. We're supposed to be tracking down fugitives for the council and monitoring any unauthorized magic use."

"Idiot, not so loud! The existence of magic is a secret!"

"No duh," Bakura rolled his eyes. "But won't buying these little things help us with our mission?"

Yami blinked, then sighed. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but: how so?"

Bakura grinned triumphantly, "These are the attempts of the Non-magical world to mimic something magical. Shouldn't we attain a few and study them in comparison to actual fairies?"

Snickering, Yami pointed out the obvious "_Natural_ fairies don't have fur or feathers. And both of our little 'mini-me's', as you called them, have either one or both. However, you're idea does have merit."

"Of course it does." Bakura walked up to the counter of the carnival booth. "I'll buy my little double. Maybe we should get one for Marik, what do you think?"

Yami picked up the jar of his own little miniature and blinked in surprise. It was completely limp. Had it gone unconscious from being banged around so much? Shrugging, he walked over to Bakura. "Yeah, alright. If they have a double of his, that is. You stay and look for one. I'll keep going."

"What! That's not fair!"

Rolling his eyes, Yami pulled out his money. "Will you do it if I reimburse you?"

"Okay."

* * *

Ryou lay on the floor of his jar, curled in a tight ball with his wings as small as he could make them. Unfortunately, they had still been banged up and bent quite a lot. He had sensed Yugi's fall into unconsciousness through their telepathic link and envied him. His friend had no idea that they had just been bought. And not only them, but Malik as well. The two humans were looking for another double and, judging from his luck so far, they're final companion would not be overlooked. Clenching his eyes shut he tried not to cry. 

_Bought. We've been bought. And, as if that's not bad enough, we're going to be experimented on by human magic-users. Life just got worse, but at least the three of us will be together. And these humans have no idea that we're naturally like this. We might not be fairies, but we weren't created in a lab either. Even we don't know what we actually are._

A final lurch of the jar sent Ryou's head crashing into the side and plunged him into unconsciousness, directly after which his prison was placed down next to two others on the counter. One contained Yugi; the other had within it a 10 inch tall creature with tawny colored bird wings completely covered in feathers. It looked Egyptian, and it looked like a human by the name of Marik. Malik had heard little of the discourse and knew only that he had been bought. He'd find out soon enough what was going to happen to him and his friends.

* * *

TBC? 

I don't really have any intention on finishing this story, so unless I get 5 reviews, I'm not gonna.

Hope ya liked.

REVIEW! thank you


	2. At Home

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, never will, own YuGiOh. But I do own this setting and the species in it. So yeah, don't steal, k? Thanks.

Ummmm…..

This chapter his me in a burst of inspiration while I was trying to write my other two stories. Hopefully I'll refind my motivation for Freedom Through Inferno soon, I like that plotline…

But it might take some days, this one made my hand cramp up. -.- I write all my stories by hand before typing them up and 11 pages was a lot to write at one time.

I only got three reviews for the past chapter, but I guess that's okay. This is my free time story in many respects, especially this chapter and the next. After that it gets a little heavier.

Well…anyways, tell me what you think and responses for the reviews are below the story. And I'm still taking votes for which story to do next so please let me know.

Acquisitions vs. Life on the Nile

Thanx! XD

* * *

Confined Anomalies: Chapter 2 

At Home

-------------------------

"Hey Marik!"

"What?"

Yugi awoke to the sound of voices shouting. Very LOUD voices.

"Guess what?"

"What?

"Guess."

"Could we quite with the twenty questions already!"

_Uhh…_Yugi sat up and groaned. His head hurt. REALLY hurt. What had happened? _Lessee… _his brow furrowed and he scrunched his face up adorably in confusion. _Lessee… normal day, we were all in jars at the booth. There were various annoying people…one of them looked like Ryou…_Yugi rubbed his head dazedly. _He and somebody else I couldn't see were looking at me, then the jar moved and… Ah! I hit my head! I must've been knocked unconscious. But what happened after that?_

"Bakura, just tell him."

"No! I want to him to guess what we bought."

"You guys bought something?" to Yugi's suddenly horrified ears the voice sounded deep, insane, and terrifying.

_Bought. _That one word shoved its way into his mind, refusing to be dislodged. He curled into a ball, trembling. _No! I don't wanna be bought! I wanna be with my friends, at HOME. No…_A heartbroken whimper escaped the little creature's mouth as he curled himself still tighter. _I'll probably never see them again...Ryou…Malik…_

>Yugi?>

Yugi's head snapped up >Guys?>

>Yeah! What's going on? Yugi? Ryou?>

>Malik!> Yugi leapt to his feet with an overjoyed squeak, and then-!

"Ow!"

>Yugi? Are you alright?> Ryou's timid mental voice entered their discussion for the first time.

>Yah, I'm fine.> Grimacing, he took in his surroundings (he had been too preoccupied to notice anything before). He was still in his jar, which was on its side next to Ryou's and Malik's identical prisons. Ryou was sitting on the side-now-floor of his while Malik was crouched on his hands and knees by the lid, obviously looking for a way out. Both of them were staring at him expectantly.

>Either of you know what's going on?>

>Not me.> Malik replied flatly. >All I know is that I was resting in my jar on the back of the shelf at the booth when some weird human that looked like Ryou took me down and put me in a briefcase thing next to you and Ryou. I've been in here since then. Both of you were asleep and I was bored.>

>Malik, we were unconscious, not asleep. Ryou, do you know what's going on?>

Mental silence greeted this.

>Come on Ryou, please? All I know is what I heard when I woke up; that we were bought. Probably by that guy that looks like you.>

Ryou visibly flinched and Malik froze.

>Bought? Aw no, yer friggin kidding, right? RIGHT? Dammit Ryou! What happened!>

Ryou curled into a ball, closing his eyes in resignation before replying.

>Yugi's right. We were bought. I went unconscious shortly after but what I learned was that the three of us have been bought by magic-using humans named Bakura and Yami to be experimented on. They want to compare us to real fairies. Oh, and you're going to be given to someone name Marik, Malik, one of their friends who also works with magic.>

The other two stared at him in horror, but before they could reply, light filled the small dark space.

The briefcase had been opened.

* * *

() Several minutes before () 

"Bakura, would you stop swinging that thing?"

Bakura stopped and swiveled, mock offended.

"You disapprove, Pharaoh?"

"Oh shut up, Tomb robber." Yami replied, annoyed at the use of his code name. "I just don't want you to hurt the little … things. Especially Mariks. You know how he is when angry."

"Feh, you're no fun."

Yami made a face and snatched the briefcase away as Bakura began to swing it again. The other snickered at that and Yami glared at him venomously. "YOU weren't the one forced to…"

"Ah, quit whining, we're home."

Silently smoldering, Yami followed Bakura inside.

_It's not fair! All he had to do was buy these little things. I had to deal with arresting two rogue magic users! And that's not easy! _Even in his own mind he sounded petulant, which only made him grumpier.

"Hey Marik, we're back."

"Hey guys."

Their roommate was sitting on a couch in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn.

Yami looked at him and snorted in amusement. "Lemme guess; you were bored."

"Hey! Catching popcorn in a complex activity and very hard to master."

Yami snickered, feeling his bad mood dissipating at the sight of his slightly insane roommate sitting cross-legged on the couch. He was attempting to glare viciously with popcorn stuck in his hair and scattered all over his clothes. "Right. Heheheh."

"It is!"

"Hey Marik." Bakura walked up behind him, leaning over.

"What?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

Yami was trying to keep himself from full-blown laughter at their antics. Turning, he set the briefcase down on a table across the room. Then turned back. They were still at it.

"GUESS what."

"Just tell me!"

"Guess."

"Could we quit with the twenty questions already?"

"Feh, fine. I'll give you a hint. Me and Yami got them while we were out."

"You got something?" Marik stood up, eagerly brushing the popcorn out of his hair. "What?"

Marik loved presents.

Bakura grinned smugly. When Yami noticed the suddenly psychotic look coming into Marik's eyes, he decided to take control.

"Bakura, just tell him."

"No! I want him to guess what we bought."

"You bought something?" Marik was shifting eagerly from foot to foot and twitching his eyes between them, as if watching a tennis match.

"Yes, we got-"

"No!" Bakura leapt on Yami's back. "Make him guess!"

"I don't wanna guess!"

"Get off me!"

"Why should I, Pharaoh?"

"Cuz I say so Tomb robber?

""Tell me!"

"That's not a good enough reason you…tie-dyed porcupine!"(1)

"WHAT! Get off you albino lab rat!"

"TELL-." Marik stopped, grumbling as the profanities increase; Yami still trying to get the larger Bakura off his back. _Guess I'll just have to wait. Pfeh, yeah right. I hate waiting. _He growled under his breath, for once being the mature one.

Then his eyes lit on the briefcase.

A disturbing grin working its way onto his face as he sidled closer, keeping an eye on the other two, until he was finally standing right in front of it.

Reaching down, he popped the lock, opened the lid, and…

"Eeeeeee! They're so CYUTE!"

"What the hell?" Bakura fell of Yami's back at the sudden high pitched squeal. Yami noticed what it was first.

"Marik-."

"You were supposed to guess!"

"This one's for me, right? I can have it, right?" the psychotic squeal still didn't leave his voice as he turned around, holding the little tri-color's jar. "He's just like a little Yami!"

"NO." Yami snapped, walking over to him with Bakura trailing behind him, pouting.

"That one's mine. This one," he took out Malik's jar, "is yours."

Marik leaned in closely. "Hmmmm…"

Large violet eyes met their smaller mirror before Marik's grin returned. "I like it! It's like my own little mini-me!"

"Hey, that's my line! Both of them ignored Bakura.

* * *

Malik watched his larger counterpart with fascination and fear. The guy was interesting, but he would still rather be free…MUCH rather. In fact, first chance he got, he'd bolt for an open window. If he could only get the jar open… 

Then Marik reached for the lid, and Malik's eyes lit up.

-----------------------------------------

"Marik, what are you doing?"

"Letting him out!"

"No, you idiot, don't-!"

Too late. The little creature rocketed out of the jar like a bullet, flapping tawny hawk wings and heading straight for the open door.

----------------------------------------

Malik grinned. He hadn't flown like this in ages! Not since Yugi, Ryou, and him had been caught… _Aw damn! _He mentally swore _I can't leave them behind! Shit._

FWOOSH "Eek!"

A squeal of panic ripped itself from Malik's throat as something big and hard hit his wing, knocking him off balance. _What the-_

>Malik! Watch out!>

>What?>

"I got him!"

"You'd better!"

He looked down sharply. His double was standing right beneath him holding… a butterfly net?

He dodged and the guy came again.

"Come on little fairy." Marik crooned, sounding even more psychotic as he tried to tempt Malik down. "I just wanna play."

It took Malik less then a second to turn tail and fly as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

>Yugi. Ryou. See you guys later. I think I'm going to find somewhere nice, high, and dark- where this guy can't reach me- to hide.>

>Alright.>

>Seeya later.>

He took off down a hallway. Flying as fast as his wing span would allow.

"Wait! Little fairy, come here!"

CRASH

"Come back!"

"Yeek!"

"Marik, don't hurt it!"

"I'm not. Come here Little Pretty!"

BANG

"MARIK!"

"I'll get it!...Damn…"

"What now?"

"He's ummm…maybe I can get him down with food."

CRASH

"…or that works too. Come here Pretty!"

"Eek!"

"No, not there!"

BANG.

* * *

Both Yami and Bakura watched Marik chase the little creature down the hallway, waving a child's butterfly net. Yami wincing with every crash, bang, and break along the way. He could only imagine what they would be cleaning up in the morning. 

But he looked ridiculous with that stupid butterfly net. Not to mention he still had popcorn stuck in his hair.

About five seconds after he left, they both collapsed laughing.

"Hahahah! Did you see the look on his face? Heehee!"

"Kwahahahahah! It was hilarious! I bet you five bucks the creature escapes by the end of the night."

"Heehee! –Ahem- I'll…hee!... take your bet, Tomb robber. And I'll also bet you that I manage to keep a hold of mine after I let it out. Aheheheh."

Bakura gasped, regaining his composure. "You're gonna let yours out? Heh, I'll take that bet."

"You're not going to take yours out?"

"Naw, you saw what happened to Mariks. I'll let mine out after I get a bigger cage for it that it can't escape from.

"We'll have to do that another day. It was midnight when we returned and that was over an hour ago. Plus we have work tomorrow. We should get to sleep."

"Yes, Mom. " Bakura sniggered, lifting his little fairy's jar out of the case and taking off down the hallway. As an afterthought, he yelled over his should, "You'll need proof about your creature for the bet!"

Yami's reply was drowned out as the door slammed.

* * *

Yugi watched his new 'owner' fearfully. After fighting with that 'Bakura' guy, he had taken Yugi into his bedroom, dropped the jar on the bed, and gone to get ready to sleep. 

_I hope Ryou and Malik are alright. I'm sure they're fine. Malik's hiding somewhere and Ryou's sleeping in his jar tonight. Poor Ryou… I hope-_

"Well now, let's see."

Yugi's eyes jerked up, startled, when Yami's deep voice emanated from very close. He wasn't even supposed to be back yet!

--------------------------------------------------

Yami watched the small creature with wonder. Now that he stopped to look, it was quite amazing. And quite scared, if the trembling was anything to go by.

A pang of remorse struck him. Of course it was scared.

"Easy, little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

Terrified lavender eyes lifted to meet his own curious crimson.

"Come on, I promise."

Slowly, Yami unscrewed the lid, noticing Yugi's tenseness at the last minute.

"Whoops! Don't want a fiasco like earlier with Mariks." He re-screwed the lid a little bit; getting up to close the door, locking it firmly, and taking something long and thin out of his desk before returning to the almost open container.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

------------------------------------

Yugi watched timidly as the lid of the jar was slowly pulled off. Usually, the human at the carnival place would just open the jar and flip it so that its contents (him, one of his friends, or one of the fake fairies) were thrown into a large wooden box with the others.

This was a very new experience.

"Come on little one. Come to me."

_Although,_ he mused silently, losing some of his fear at the soothing tone of voice, _this guy doesn't seem so bad. I feel like I should trust him. And he hasn't hurt me so far. Might as well give this a try…_

Taking a deep, bracing breath, Yugi began to inch slowly towards the giant hand.

---------------------------------------

Yami was unable to quell his surge of joy and triumph when the little creature began to edge towards him. Its wings were slightly back in fear, but it looked like its curiosity was the stronger of the two emotions.

"Come on…"

At the sound of his voice, It instantly froze, quaking again.

Mentally cursing, Yami reached down and brought a small strawberry up into his fingers. He had gotten it earlier, while brushing his teeth, because he guessed it would come in handy. He grinned triumphantly when the little creature's eyes got wide and it began edging forward again, eyes fixed on the berry.

"Come on, atta boy. You want the strawberry? Come on…"

Yami held his breath as the little one hesitated at the mouth of the jar, then reluctantly moved over the edge and onto Yami's hand. Suspicious violet eyes broke from the strawberry and looked up at Yami for a split second.

"That's it little one…" the larger continued his soft reassurances until Yugi gingerly knelt in the palm of his right hand, and slowly reached out for the berry in the left.

Grinning, but still moving slowly in case it tried to bolt, Yami brought the other hand closer and the fruit within reach.

"Good boy." He whispered and chuckled deeply as the little one, after careful scrutiny of his surroundings and the berry itself, abruptly flopped on to his hand cross-legged and began devouring the treat.

"So, has the ice been broken?" Yami murmured, teasing and comforting at the same time. The little one didn't answer; but, then again, Yami didn't expect him to. Slowly, Yami brought the small being to his chest, stroking the hair and wings gently. He was unable to hold back a gasp.

"You're so soft!" A small squeak greeted this statement as something warm touched his hand.

"Huh!" Yami jumped, startled, and nearly dropped it. A slight whimper brought his attention back. The little one was cowering away, scared by the sudden movement.

"Oh, sorry! Easy little one, I'm so sorry." After a few minutes, the shivering died down. When the little one was fully relaxed, or at least as much as it had been before, Yami once again began to stroke the soft fur and feathers on the wings, falling into his thoughts as he realized the small one wouldn't run away unless he provoked it.

_Strange. It's not like a fairy at all. Those are about the same size, but never wear clothes and are very tricky. They escape and deceive whenever they can. Somehow, I can't think of this little thing as deceiving anything. Also, fairies are cold and almost translucent, with wings the color of their body that are made from…well…nobody actually knows what they are made from, but it's not feathers, fur, or even skin. So completely opposite this little creature. Although I suppose the appetites are about the same. I'll have to try a few more things, but it obviously likes fruit just like a natural fairy would. I wonder... _A slight vibration from his chest, where he was holding the creature, pulled him out of his thoughts. He could feel his heart melt at the sight that met him.

The little one had fallen asleep to the soothing feeling of being petted and was curled up in a little ball in Yami's hand, resting against his chest. It easily fit, being even smaller asleep then it was awake. One of the soft wings was hanging over the free side of the hand, the one away from his chest, while the other it had curled around itself, like a blanket. The vibration Yami had felt was the little one's even breathing.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing…" He murmured gently, all thoughts of both fairies and his bet with Bakura out of his mind.

"But where to put you?" gazing at the small jar, Yami quirked an eyebrow. He had originally intended to return it to there, but now had no desire to let the vibrant little creature be squeezed into the tight space again.

"Hope you don't mind little one." With a sigh, Yami picked up the shoelace he had taken off his desk earlier and tied it lightly around its chest. Not hampering the wings, but making it impossible for him to escape, like a harness. The other end of the string was tied to one of the bedposts. As Yami set the little one down on a small pillow on his bedside table (he didn't want to crush him by rolling over in the night so he couldn't put him on his bed), he couldn't keep from running his fingers over the soft wings one more time, eliciting a vague twitch in response.

"Good night, little one."

The gentle whisper hung in the air as Yami fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

TBC. 

REVIEW!

* * *

I really like that last scene. I just hope I did it justice. :-) 

So…all of you tell me what you think, k?

(1) Reference inspired by a line in 'The Clothes Make the Spirit'

* * *

**Black Crystall Draygon: **_Glad ya like. Hm.. Life on the Nile, eh? Goodly good. I like that story line. But then again, I like all my story lines, that's why they're there…and there are like ten of them…gah! But thanx XD_

**Thunderstorm101:**_ Hmmm… I think I'll leave that chapter up for a little while. I'm trying to get more people to vote on the next story. Acquisitions is good… but I haven't started much of it yet, sadly. So far, Yugi's been caught by Bakura and is about to be given as a gift to Yami. But I haven't put that up. Glad ya like, though._

**Ilikeyaoi:**_ I like Freedom Through Inferno better too, to tell the truth. This is my cute story, the one I'm supposed to do in my free time (although I often find myself writing for this when I should be doing the other). That one is the one I'm trying to actually do good on. Acquistions? That's…let's see…two to one against Life on the Nile. Hrm. Glad you like. Thanx for your review._

_

* * *

_


	3. The Other Two

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, never will, own YuGiOh. But I do own this setting and the species. So yeah, don't steal, k? Thanks. Oh, and watch out for language; there are a couple strong words.

Ummmm…..

Doodeedoodoo….

Nuthin' to say.

Not proud of this chapter, but I promised to get one up, so here 'tis.

Hope ya like.

Little later then I'd planned, but not as bad as some of my other stories. For one, I actually forgot to update after I uploaded the document. But that won't happen with this one!

REVIEW! If you do, I'll send you a free preview summary!

* * *

Confined Anomalies: Chapter 3 

The Other Two

-------------------------

"Preetttttty…where arrrreee yoooouuuu?"

Malik crouched on top of a bookcase, mentally cursing himself. Somehow, his panicked flight had led DIRECTLY to the psycho's room. And, to make it even worse, he'd been seen going in so Marik had shut and locked the door.

_It's only a matter of time until that nut gets too close and realizes where I am. That is, _he stifled a sneeze,_ if I don't give myself away first. When was the last time someone dusted up here? And there are only two exits, the window and the door both of which are locked with bolts too big for me to move. Ugh, this day just keeps getting worse, doesn't it?_

"AH-HA!"

_Wha-? _"Ow!"

"Gotcha! I caught the fairy!"

_Oh crap._

Malik flailed, struggling wildly in the thick netting. The rough fibers dug into his sensitive feathers, drawing pained squeals and whimpers. _N-No! Ow!_ His thoughts dissolved into blind panic like those of a mammoth being driven into a tar pit. (1)

* * *

"No! No, stop it pretty; you'll hurt yourself!" Marik watched his new pet with concern. 

The struggling, if anything, increased.

As a last resort, the Egyptian reached for the creature, groping desperately. If he wasn't restrained, he'd only get tangled up further and probably break an arm or leg.

"STOP-" his hand closed and room went silent. "-it. Huh?"

His hand was wrapped around the winged being's legs, holding them firmly in place. For some reason, this brought compliance.

With surprising gentleness, he pulled Malik out of the net, being careful not to create further tangles.

Several pulled feathers later, both were silent, Malik held in Marik's hand, and staring at each other. _Such a pretty little critter. And feisty. We're going to have so much fun tomorrow! But what about tonight? _A wide, predatory grin spread across his tan countenance.

"I know how to take care of you!"

Malik's eyes narrowed. _Oh that **really** doesn't sound good._

"Let's go get your new home!"

_Go get it?_

Marik crossed the room, holding Malik tightly. Too tightly.

_Dammit, why'd my new owner have to be so strong? I can't even struggle! Where are we going? Isn't he just going to put me back in the jar?_

"There it is! Your new house, pretty!"

_Oh no. Oh dear RA no._

The insane human was standing over a short, squat container made of plastic and wire netting. It was, to use the human term, an empty garbage can three feet tall with an open top about 2 and a half feet in diameter.

Looking enormously please with himself, Marik picked up the container and carried it next to his bed, turning it over so that the open end faced the floor. Then he turned to his captive, now twitching and fluttering his wings unhappily. "Now pretty, be good. This might hurt a little."

_What is he going to do? _"Gah!"

In one swift movement, Malik found himself thrown, literally, underneath the upended receptacle, narrowly escaping the rigid sides as they slammed back down.

Apparently, Marik thought his pet would escape if he left the sides up too long.

_Damn giant freak. If he'd just let me go, we'd both be better off! I'd be free and he'd… have fewer things to worry about. Yeah. Hmph; I wonder how the others are doing? I'll try to contact them when Mr. Psychopath goes to bed._

With a suspicious scowl at Marik, now lying across the bed with his head buried in a pillow, the youth folded his wings and lay down on his stomach, grudgingly enjoying the feel of carpet (scratchy but far better then the glass of the jar or the wood of the communal cage) and the ability to stretch. Such luxuries had been almost unheard of ever since…well, ever. Before being captured, they'd lived in the wild, sleeping in trees and eating whatever edible flora they could find. Clothes had never been an issue; they each had a single outfit that had been around since before even Ryou, the oldest, could remember. The strange material grew with them and formed uniquely on each body.

"G'night, birdie."

"Mmm." Dozing, lost in memory, Malik opened his eyes slowly once the light went off. Time to contact the others.

>Yugi? Ryou? You guys still up?>

>Mhm.> sleepy acknowledgement from Ryou.

>You okay?>

>Yes. I'm still in the jar; he hasn't tried to touch me.>

>Good.>

>You?>

>I'm fine. But…he caught me.>

Ryou's amusement came through in his thought pattern.

>It's not funny; he's insane! I had a good reason to run!>

>I know, sorry.>

>Mmph. Yugi, how are you?>

No answer.

>Yugi?> Worry laced Malik's mental voice.

>Malik, I heard Yugi's new owner before he left. The man said he was going to take him out tonight.>

>I swear, if he hurt Yugi…>

>I hope he's alright.>

>So do I. Yugi? YUGI?>

>There's nothing we can do now, Malik; just relax. If something has happened, we'll both need energy to deal with it tomorrow.>

>Isn't that human the one you said was talking about studying and experimenting on us?>

>…Yes.>

An uneasy silence; neither wanted to leave their friend, but there was no way to reach him.

>There's nothing we can do right now; we shouldn't dwell on it until we know for certain what happened. Goodnight Malik.>

>…Night Ryou.>

Despite their fear, both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

-**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…-**

"Mrgh."

**-Beep…Beep…Beep…-**

"Sharrup!"

**-…Beep…-**

-**WHAM**!-

"Finally! Stupid alarm clock. What time is it anyway? Idiot Pharaoh's usually the one to wake me up. Now I've lost my pillow…"

**-BEEP!-**

"GODDAMIT!"

Bakura lashed out angrily, aiming at the alarm clock. He'd never get back to sleep now! When his hand hit something smooth and cold instead, he viciously shoved it off the table.

"Yip!"

"Huh?"

Still sleep fuzzed, Bakura moved slightly to look over the side of his mattress at what he'd hit.

A large jar lay on its side on the floor, containing a pale creature with butterfly wings. It as curled up slightly, making soft whimpering noises.

_What is-? Oh, oops. _

"Oh come on, it can't have hurt THAT bad. You only fell a few feet." Grumpily, he picked up the jar to scrutinize the one within.

"Ah." A slight flash of pity ran through his eyes. One fragile wing was bent, leaking blood from where it had hit the jar's side. Being in the small capsule only made it worse; the limb hit the glass every time the wing moved, drawing pain expressed through small gasps and yelps.

"Poor little guy." Looking around cautiously, the others could NOT know he was doing this; Bakura unscrewed the lid and reached inside, pulling a very startled Ryou out by the back of his garment. For a long moment, they stayed like that, Bakura sitting cross legged on the bed dangling the tiny youth at eye level.

_Wait, what am I doing? It could escape like Marik's did!_

Ah, the curse of acting before thinking.

A pathetic whine brought him back to reality as the fairy struggled against his uncomfortable grip.

"Oh, um, sorry." Gently he dropped it on the bedspread and sat back to watch, ready to grab at the slightest sign of an escape attempt.

As soon as he was set down, Ryou stretched and yawned widely, then set about fixing his wing. A painful procedure, but after living in the jar for almost a year, he was used to it. Some customers had been even rougher then Bakura.

The first step to mending the damaged wing was to set it. Running his fingers along the feathered edge, he quickly found the most painful spot and with a sharp push and suppressed howl of pain, shoved the dislocated appendage back into place. The second step was to bind the wing for several hours until it repaired any fractures or serious breaks, but what to use…

Bakura watched with amazement as the little one treated his wing just like a dislocated arm. When It began looking around for a splint, the human decided to help.

Looking around for materials, all he could find were several Q-tips, toothpaste, a half empty bottle of water, scotch tape, dirty clothes, several small broken pieces of plastic (who knew what they once had been), and dental floss.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the dental floss and a Q-tip.

"Now, hold still."

_Huh? Uh-oh…I forgot he was watching…_ For a split second, tiny mocha eyes widened.

Then Bakura pounced.

---------------------------

"Now let's go see Marik."

Ryou blinked up at his 'owner'; the man was standing over him with another piece of dental floss.

After pinning the boy to the mattress with one hand, Bakura had splinted the wing carefully with the Q-tip and, after trying and failing with dental floss, the tape.

The uninjured wing twitched slightly as the much larger person leant forward and tied the new piece of string around his neck, expressing Ryou's offended pride. Disgruntled, he took in what Bakura had done.

_A leash. Well, I guess he did buy me as an animal. But it still feels degrading._

"Come on."

With care for the injured wing, the albino picked up his miniature double and set off.

* * *

"Oi, Lazy! Wake up!" 

>Oof!>

Instantly wakeful, Malik could hardly believe what he'd heard following the human's statement. He was here? In this room?

>Ryou?>

>Ow. Yes.>

>Are you okay? Where are you?>

>My wing got bent. Again.>

A wave of sympathy.

>Thanks. Oh, and to answer your other question; look up.>

>Look…oh. Heheheh.>

>'s not funny.>

>-_snicker_- Sure.>

Ryou was standing the bottom-now-top of Malik's makeshift cage. His wing was splinted with…interesting materials and a short white leash led from his neck to his human's hand. He looked dejected and unhappy, but the combined affect was sulky and hilarious.

"Aw, how'd you do that Kura?

"Eh?"

"He's already trained!"

>Jesus! What the heck?> A large violet eye, almost as big as Ryou's head, was suddenly much too close.

With a startled cry, Ryou jumped backwards, toppling off the platform and falling to the floor, nearly strangling himself on the leash.

"Careful Marik!"

Marik blinked, startled. "Bakura, I thought you didn't care about It?"

"What? NO!" Instantly snapping up and dropping the leash (he'd been leaning down to pick the boy up) he glared at the other man.

"It's kinda cute, like a kitten (2), but I don't feel for it, not like that."

"Yeah, right."

"I am right."

"Whatever. Geez, I'm hungry; where's Yami? He usually yells and screams for us to get up, then shoves us out the door. You're always the last one up."

"Maybe he's scared cuz he lost the bet."

"Bet?"

"Yeah; while you were chasing your…whatever it is …around, I mad a wager with him that he wouldn't be able to keep his once he let it out."

Marik smirked "Want to go see if you won?"

"Of course." Bakura smirked, looking disturbingly like Marik. "Let's go."

"Uh, Kura?"

"What?"

"Your…ummm…fairy…thing." He pointed at Ryou, standing on the floor near where he'd fallen.

"Oh, right."

Not bothering to be gentle, he lifted the bin and shoved the youngling under with his foot, slamming it back down before either could escape and ignoring the surprised yelps as the little beings slammed into each other.

"Now let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

"Well damn." 

"Guess he won the bet."

"Hmph."

The two men stood over their third companion, watching the little creature on Yami's bedside table with annoyance.

"How much do you need to pay him?"

"He's not getting anything."

Marik grinned, he'd been expecting this. "Why not? Is it going to 'mysteriously disappear'?"

"Yeah. Pharaoh will wake up and find he didn't tie the knot tight enough and the creature ran away."

Moving stealthily, Bakura untied the shoelace from Yugi's chest as Marik watched from the doorway.

"You going to leave the window open?"

"Nah, he'd know it was supposed to be closed; he's anal about details. It'd be a dead giveaway. I'll just..."

He reached out and grabbed Yugi's wing, tugging lightly.

"Mur?" sleepy violet eyes opened as feathers twitched

"Go! Beat it! Get out of here!"

With a startled squeal, too soft to awaken the sleeping human, Yugi stumbled upright and back, falling off the table and spreading his wings to flap awkwardly away from the giant person attacking him. Fearful, he fell to the ground several feet away and scrambled under the bed as Bakura left, joining Marik outside the doorway and closing the door.

Mission successful.

As the troublemakers slipped away, a figure within stirred and crimson eyes slowly blinked open.

* * *

TBC. 

REVIEW!

* * *

(1) ummm…yeah. Old allusion, very old. Doesn't seem to fit, but the only others I could think of were lemmings and buffalo and those didn't work well either. 

(2) Allusion to FTI.

* * *

Not allowed to answer reviews here anymore, but I can PM you if you sign in! And, I can send free preview summaries if you review! So, now that there is a REWARD, maybe I'll get more ppl! 

Thanks for reviewing:

**Thunderstorm101**

**Aramis-chan**

**Zoe**

**Kikyo's Killer**


	4. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, never will, own YuGiOh. But I do own this setting and the species. So yeah, don't steal, k? Thanks. Oh, and watch out for language; there are a couple strong words.

Ummmm…..

Happy New Year! I finished the chapter actually during the Ball drop in NY so there's a small celebration in the middle. I'll bet it's one of the few chapters actually done in both 2005 and 2006!

And…it's awkward. Originally, this scene was supposed to be entirely different but I sacrificed the other situation in favor of bringing in some facts.

Hope you all like. Oh! And if you review, I'll send you a free preview summary of the next chapter!

* * *

Confined Anomalies: Chapter 4

Alone

-------------------------

"Mmmm….!" Yami stretched and yawned luxuriously as he woke up. He hadn't slept that well for ages! And the sleep had actually been restful!

_I wonder what time it…_"HOLY SHIT! It's 8:15?" He glowered at his watch in disbelief. "We're supposed to be at work in a half hour!"

_What's with me? I usually wake up at least two hours early! And the others…_

"Marik! Bakura! WAKE-up? They've gone? He groaned, standing in between their two open doors. "Even those two slackers woke up before me. Never thought I'd see the day."

_But why didn't they wake me up? Strike that; why didn't they play some kind of nasty prank on me?_

Distractedly, he moved back to his room, the door two down from Marik's and beside Bakura's, and stumbled inside. _And why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

"Now let me see," He reviewed the day before in his mind, up to when he and Bakura bought the 'fairies' from the vender. Then did a quick fast forward to the night when he had bonded with his own multicolored flyer.

"That's it! The Little One!"

A warm feeling grew in his chest at the thought as he turned towards the night table.

It was empty.

_Th-That can't be…_ His mind replayed the night in a flurry of connecting synapses. They'd been so happy; why would the creature even want to leave? HOW would he leave?

"I guess…" with a melancholy sigh, Yami made his way to the bathroom across the hall, picking up clothes and hygiene equipment on the way. He didn't trust the others enough to leave any of it in the bathroom. Jeans and a long sleeved shirt constituted his outfit; the company had banned belts beyond two inches, buckles, and leather after the dark trio's first week in the office. Their appearances had been 'too distracting'.

Bakura and Marik went to great lengths to push the rule's boundaries but Yami followed it to the letter; even if he did find the clothes boring and detestable.

After dressing and brushing his teeth, Yami walked out into the kitchen, emitting a sullen and brooding aura. _How could he do that? I thought we were friends!_

"Hey Yami."

"Sleep well, Yamikins?"

"Oh shut up." He didn't even notice the devious grins exchanged behind his back.

"Well?"

"Well what?" crimson eyes met Bakura's secretive gaze, momentarily dampening his good humor.

But not for long.

"We made a bet, remember?" Marik grinned in the background.

"A bet?" brow furrowed, Yami tried to remember. _Yes, we did make a bet. It was before I took the creature out. We were talking about whether or not I'd be able to…keep…him. Come to think of it; how could he have taken the harness of on his own? Unless…_

"You BLOODY BASTARD!"

"Wha-? Hey! OW!"

Yami lunged, knocking Bakura to the ground and grabbing his neck. "You did it!"

"Did what?"

"You let him go!"

"Him?" Bakura choked, scrabbling at Yami's hands.

"Leggo Pharaoh!"

"You know." The angry youth was downright scary when angry. "Insulting me might not be such a good idea in your position." His hands tightened perceptively.

"Yami, if yer gonna strangle Kura, can you do it after work? Cuz he's driving and we need to leave real soon. Unless," Marik grinned, settling back into his chair with a satisfied smirk. "You want to fight some more. That's interesting too."

With a disgusted growl, Yami dropped his opponent, making sure the albino's head hit the floor painfully before he stood up.

"No. We're leaving. Now. And don't think you're off the hook; you probably helped him."

"But I need-"

"NOW! Both of you! In the car!"

"Sheesh, alright! Now need to be a sore loser!"

A slamming door was the only answer Bakura got.

"Mebbe we shouldn't have let the critter go, Kura."

"Who cares? It's too late. Let's go."

"What about the other two? Ours?"

"They'll be fine. We'll only be gone five or six hours and somehow I don't think Yami would appreciate it if we try to bring ours without his. He'd probably kill us."

"Okay. Heheheh…Did you see how red his face got?"

-**_snicker_**- "Yeah, I-."

-_SLAM!_-

The sound of a closing and locking door echoed through a suddenly empty set of rooms.

* * *

Malik and Ryou had remained silent as Yami looked in Marik's room. They'd listened nervously to the entire argument, tension and worry growing. When the humans had finally left, Malik turned to his companion, making small whining sounds of uncertainty and sending his concern through their mental link.

>Ryou, would the albino have done that? Gotten rid of Yugi?>

>I-I don't know. He isn't really kind but didn't see to be a bad person. Unfortunately, I think he sees Yugi as-as an animal.>

>So he might've…gotten RID gotten rid of him? Like, permanently?>

>I…don't know.>

Ryou buried his face in the feathers of his friend's wing; taking refuge in the contact they were usually denied.

>Maybe we could try to contact him?>

>Yeah. Yugi?>

No answer. Just like the night before.

>Please,> Ryou's sending was faint, scared. >Yugi, please answer.> He couldn't be gone; not after so long; when they were finally so close to freedom! He couldn't be…

>Guys?>

>YUGI!>

>Whoa! What's wrong? I just woke up.>

>Dammit Yugi, don't do that! You had us…I mean, you had Ryou scared to death!>

>Malik!>

>What? You **were** scared!>

A gentle ripple of amusement. >Sorry, after that guy who looks like Ryou came in and chased me, I hid under the bed and fell back to sleep.>

>So that's what happened? My owner just chased you around?>

>Yeah. He untied me too.>

>See Malik, I told you he wasn't a bad person.>

>Mrgh. I guess. What about mine? What did he do Yugi? 

>Yours?>

>Yeah, the psycho.>

>I think he just stood in the doorway. Didn't do anything but talk.>

>Hm. Whatever. You're alright?>

>Yeah. What about you guys? Ryou, are you still in your jar?>

>No; he took me out after bending my wing. I'm in a cage with Malik.>

>Cage? I thought Malik escaped.>

>Unfortunately, he caught me right before bed last night. You were already asleep; I tried to contact you.>

>Ah. Where are you?>

>In the psycho's room.> Malik answered >under a basket next to his bed.>

>Basket?>

An embarrassed silence fell until Ryou mumbled. >A wastepaper basket.>

Yugi giggled. >Alright; I'll see if I can find you.>

Wordless assent came from both the others before the link was abandoned.

* * *

_Alright then. _Yugi crawled out from under the bed, flapping his wings to stretch. The earlier flight from the table to the floor had been unprecedented and, after holding his wings in a set position and not exercising for so long, rather painful.

_And now,_ he grinned, lavender eyes sparkling. _Time to try something else I haven't done in a while._

Skipping to the middle of the floor, he tripped and fell with an undignified squeal, quickly popping straight up with a blush. Changing wasn't hard, but it had been so long…

_Let's see…feel the energy stored in my wings…redirect the flow…_A funny tingling sensation, familiar even after so many months, spread throughout his body originating at the juncture between his wings and shoulder blades. _And finally…release it!_

The tingles turned into full-blown fire spreading along his limbs, reforming and twisting, enlarging and stretching until…

"Ah! Finally!"

The room seemed to shrink to his eyes, but in reality, Yugi had grown. His wings were gone, replaced by smooth skin where they were absorbed into his body and he stood as a human; not tall by any means, but sufficient and with a passably matching anatomy. (1)

"Ryou! Malik! I can grow again!"

>Yugi?> Ryou sounded surprised.

>Ha! Awesome! Come on; let us out so we can do it too! I miss actually being able to use my vocal cords.>

"Heh! Comin'!" A single step was all it took to remind him how long exactly it had been since he'd walked on two legs without wings.

"Whoops!" –THUD-

>Yugi?>

"I'm okay; just off balance. It's been a while."

>Well, hurry up!>

>Malik, don't be so insensitive! He's coming as fast as he can!>

"Yeah. Just hang on." Clinging to the wall, the pale youth maneuvered his suddenly bulky feeling body down the hallway.

* * *

Ryou and Malik stood together, watching the doorway with rapt attention.

"Whoa! ... Oops."

Ryou giggled lightly as Yugi fell into view.

>Hey Grace, how was your trip?> Malik's light-hearted sarcasm made both other boys chuckle.

"Hang on guys. I think I've got it! Um…" he deflated at the sight of Marik's cluttered floored, going to all fours to crawl the rest of the way.

>Freedom!> Malik crowed happily as Yugi lifted the basket. >Now let's see if I can do it too!>

In seconds, he stood taller then Yugi, an almost exact mirror of Marik, stretching his arms and legs before jumping up on the bed and raising a defiant fist to the ceiling..

"Hahah! Watch that bastard try to capture me now! I could take him on with both arms tied behind my back!"

>We can't let them know.>

"Huh? But…"

"I think Ryou's right, Malik."

"Why? We're finally free!"

>But we don't know the way the world functions. None of us have spent more then a day or two in a human dwelling or among crowds. If we took off now, we'd be killed, recaptured, or picked up by somebody else.>

"Yeah. Also, they don't seem so bad. I know mine was nice last night."

"Speak for yourself, Runt! Mine's a psychopathic freak and I won't demean myself by acting some kind of dumb little pet! Plus, didn't you guys say they were going to treat us as specimens? Do tests and experiments to find out what we are?"

>Malik, would you rather take your chances with the humans who have not hurt us and who treat us at least semi-well or face certain death on the streets?>

"Hmph. I guess I need to go with the first choice. Just to take care of you two, of course.

The others rolled their eyes at his reluctant acceptance.

"By the way; Ryou, why aren't you changing? I'd think you'd want to."

>I do! My wing's still hurt and I don't want to take my chances with a broken bone interrupting the magic flow.>

* * *

BALL JUST DROPPED! IT'S 2006!

* * *

"Aw, Ryou, what happened?" Yugi leant further forward and gently lifted his friend up into his hand. "Can I help?"

>Well, do you remember how to heal?>

"Haven't tried yet."

"Here! Lemme!" Malik took a bouncing jump off the bed, elbowing the smaller boy gently and cupping one hand over the one holding Ryou.

"No, I want to heal him."

"Fine then, let's do it together."

"Okay."

"Ready Ryou?"

>Yeah.>

"Here goes nothing."

"On three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

At the same time, two hands began to glow with inner light. The small creature cupped between sighed happing as the magical force mended his wing.

>Thanks.>

The glow faded.

"Did it work?"

I think so. The pain is gone. Can you put me down?

"Here you go."

Shortly, the two disguised creatures were joined by a third. (After ridding himself of the confining wing brace and leash)

They were free!

And alone.

In the house of their new 'masters'.

Choices, choices; what to do first?

* * *

TBC?

REVIEW!

* * *

(1) Remember, there's magic in this universe so this isn't entirely far fetched.

* * *

Not allowed to answer reviews here anymore, but I can PM you if you sign in! And, I can send free preview summaries if you review! So, now that there is a REWARD, maybe I'll get more ppl!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Carmen-Nemrac**

**Thunderstorm101**

**Keeper of the Times**

**Kikyo's killer**

**Mists**


	5. Fun

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, never will, own YuGiOh. But I do own this setting and the species. So yeah, don't steal, k? Thanks. Oh, and watch out for language; there are a couple strong words.

Not really a very good chapter, but I had to write something and this was the last thing on my list.

Plus, everyone always seems to like the chapters I think are crap.

XD

Although one thing bugs me….

Why on earth does the universe seem to deem it necessary for all my stories to grow plotlines?

This was supposed to be a short!

Mbleh

Rant over. And this is only bad for me. You guys'll probably love it. It means you not only get more chapters and yami/hikari moments but a more involved and evolved storyline.

Sorry it's been so long since an update. As if having this story (I'm in the middle of several) at the bottom of my list wasn't bad enough, I also couldn't get inspiration and didn't have time. But it's up now.

Sorry if the characters are a little out of character.

Again, if you review, I'll send you a free preview summary of the next chapter!

I'd like to put up a shout out to a girl I knew who died from bone cancer earlier this week. She fought for a long time and lived a full life and we will all miss her. Rest in Peace Christina, you live in all our hearts.

* * *

_Italics_ mean thoughts

>arrows> mean mind speech between Yugi, Malik, and Ryou

**Bold** means….other stuff.

* * *

Confined Anomalies: Chapter 5 

'Fun'

-------------------------

Yami, Bakura, and Marik each spent about 80 hours at the Agency each week. Well, in the office that is. This was when paperwork and mission reports were filed and briefings were conducted. These 'down times' were stifling and boring, even to those who worked in the office regularly.

They were always glad when their shift was over (they made it a point never to be separated) and looked forward to going home, having pizza and beer for dinner, fighting over what to watch on the television, then collapsing into bed in the no-longer-so-small hours of the morning (5 am was early).

This day was no different.

After finishing their hours, the three tired men unlocked the door, only to be confronted with…

…complete and utter chaos.

They stood frozen in the doorway for a good ten minutes before Yami finally broke the silence.

"Ra, what happened here?"

Pillows were torn, their contents littering the air and floor, the television was on blaringly loud, almost all the furniture was turned over and/or slashed, and several charred circles marred the formerly spotless walls.

This was discounting the shredded paper and food strewn over the mess.

Yami's crimson eyes widened almost comically before narrowing into dangerous slits. His bad mood from earlier had not waned at any point in the day; if anything, it had intensified.

And this was not a surprise he needed.

"What the hell did you two **_DO_**?"

"**US?**"

"Yes, you!" Yami turned on Bakura with a vicious snarl, managing to look intimidating despite his diminutive size. "I know it wasn't me and you two are the only other ones with room keys!"

"Because we live here!"

"Exactly!"

"Yami's not making sense." Marik bypassed the argument easily, picking his way through the rubble with surprising grace and ease. "Did bad people come in?"

"Bad…? Burglars?" Yami furrowed his eyebrows unhappily.

_It's possible, unfortunately. _There went his scapegoat.

"Yeah, ya know, people who steal stuff?" Bakura sneered scornfully. "Don't jump to the most logical and obvious possibility, oh no, blame your two best friends." He laughed and turned away dismissively to join Marik as Yami pretended to ignore his statement.

"Friends, pfeh." He could feel a headache coming on.

_The perfect end to a dismal day. He has the gall to act like none of this is his fault? He started the day by getting rid of the little fairy creature! And I could swear the only reason work was so terrible, more so then usual, was because of that idiot. I got chewed out for letting him slack off the other day while he got away scot free! And now he's just going to go fool around with Marik and leave me alone to clean this up? I don't think so._

"That is **IT**!"

"Wha-?"

"Whoa!"

"You think you're going to loll around watching TV while I clean up this mess and call the police? Not gonna happen. This time, you get to be the responsible ones. I have had ENOUGH!"

Both men watched him stomp out of the room, all but smoking with fury.

"Kura?"

"Don't call me that." Bakura responded automatically.

"Tomb robber?"

"Not that either!"

"Whatever. I think Yami's cracked."

"I think you might be right."

Silence fell for all of ten seconds.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Yeah."

Ignoring the mess, they fell bickering onto the couch only to land on the sticky floor. The couch was…gone?

"OW! What happened to the couch?"

"I don't- there it is!"

"What? Where?

"Under the table. Well, sort of under. The table's more like propped over it. And it's covered in maple syrup. Yuck."

"It tastes good!"

"It does? Let me…no. That's even more disgusting then usual. What kind of robbers vandalize couches with maple syrup?"

"Hungry ones. It doesn't matter if it's disgusting. Yami said he wasn't cleaning up this time."

"Methinks we all need to have a little chat about our respective duties."

"Duties?"

"Yes. Where does he get off telling us to do his chores? They're his job! We have enough to do!"

"But…we don't do anything."

"So?"

"So I don't think he'll listen to us if that's what we have to say."

"Well I'm going to say it anyways. If worst comes to worst, he'll move out and we'll need to hire a maid or someone."

"Worst case?"

"Heheheh. More like best case. But we can do that later. Help me get the couch unsticky so we can watch TV."

"OK! Let's watch _Frankenfish_! (1)"

"_Frankenfish_? What kind of idiotic name is that?"

"It's about a giant man eating fish in Florida. I think it's the sequel to _Snakehead Terror_. (2)"

"That movie sucked. The only part I liked was when that kid got bitten in the head and the fish started eating his brains. What ever happened to the good horror movies? Where they didn't use creatures like **fish** to try and inspire fear?"

"There will be blood in it."

"Hm…as much as in the other one?"

"Probably more."

"Hmph. Alright. Let's watch that."

Marik grinned triumphantly as he watched Bakura trying to clean the couch with a handful of tissues.

He always got his way.

* * *

>I don't like this.> 

>Shut up Ryou.>

>I can't believe you trashed their house! How; no, WHY did you do it?>

>Cuz the psycho caught me in a butterfly net and trapped me under a garbage bin all night!>

>Those were better conditions then we've had in a long time and you know it. Besides, my new owner isn't that great either, but I didn't feel the need to destroy the house, make them angry, and betray my friends!>

>Betray you? How?>

>You don't think they're going to notice the house has been pillaged? Keep dreaming! And when they find that we're gone, they're going to put two and two together and…>

>Guys, stop it. Please.>

>Yugi?>

>Malik, what you did was wrong. These people took us in and have been fairly kind so far.>

>Hmph.>

>But we have much bigger problems right now. >

>What do you mean?>

>I hear footsteps.>

They all went silent with fear as the heavy rhythmic thuds penetrated their conversation. One of the humans was coming near their hiding place.

>Yugi> Ryou's mental voice sounded breathless, terrified >We're in your owner's room. Only you know how he'll react.>

>I don't…know.>

>Yugi> Malik was terrified and guilty, getting defensive because he thought the other two were angry with him. >How can you not know? Tell us how he'll react!>

>I don't know!>

>Malik, knock it off, you're making it worse. Yugi, calm down. There's no way you could possibly understand him so soon, at least not in this case. These conditions are beyond unusual for us.>

Ryou stroked Yugi's wings gently, trying to calm him down while shooting Malik a disappointed, despairing gaze.

The hawk winged creature, for his part, felt dismal and guilty.

_Dammit, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to have some fun and get revenge. I guess I thought we'd run away after, but they said no. I mean, they have a point; we most likely wouldn't survive long. But we might! Then we heard the humans outside the door, panicked, reverted back to normal size, and here we are. Back where this all began. Why Yugi thinks hiding under his human's bed will be safe, I don't know._

_I doubt the psycho and his friends will be able to find us and realize what happened, but they are magic users. At least, that's what the one said, the one whose bed we're under. Goddamit, how did my plan turn out this way?_

>Guys, I'm sorry.>

Yugi and Ryou looked at him, distracted from the oncoming footsteps that had stopped outside the door.

>This is all my fault. I didn't mean for anything to turn out this way.>

>Malik…>

>It's alright.> Yugi's small hand found his wing and touched it lightly, reassuringly. >It's not your fault. It's no one's fault.>

* * *

Yami was still in a fit of anger as he went to his room, but shouting had cooled his temper at least a little. When he was inside and had closed the door, he let go of it completely and fell to the bed with a groan. 

"Idiots. Why do I bother? It's not like they'll actually clean any of it up. Or call the police. I suppose that's for the best though, the cops would have no idea how to deal wit magic users. If they searched the house, and they would for a burglary, they would find definite proof of our status."

Mournfully, he turned to the nightstand and regarded the abandoned restraints he'd used the night before.

"Poor little thing. I hope Bakura didn't hurt him when he got rid of him."

Tiny ears pricked nearby.

_Got rid of me?_

"Hopefully he just put him outside but it's not likely. The idiot probably tossed him out a window. I hope those wings weren't just for show. Poor creature." The memory of wide lavender eyes and a small body curled up in his palm made his heart clench with sadness.

Distractedly, he stood and began pacing. Staying still, especially while there was work to be done, was not in his nature. But he couldn't clean the house; he'd vowed to leave the task to Bakura and Marik.

"I'll bet they're not doing anything. Probably just sitting on the floor watching television."

* * *

Down the hallway, the albino and Egyptian were doing almost exactly that. 

But not very happily.

"Marik, this movie is stupid."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Not only that, there hasn't been any real blood in it so far! And we've been watching for over five minutes!"

"There was that old guy, he was killed."

"Psh. That wasn't gory or bloody. It was…soggy."

"Maybe it just hasn't gotten into the action yet."

"How can a movie be interesting or good if nobody's been beheaded, disemboweled, or slaughtered in some other extremely gory way in the first five minutes?"

"…"

"…"

"Alright, you've got a point. It's stupid."

Bakura smirked, tossing his hair over his shoulder almost triumphantly. The expression turned into a full blown crocodilian grin in seconds as an idea occurred to him.

"Hey Marik, let's go get our fairies."

"Why?"

"Well, the whole reason Yami's so pissed is because he doesn't have one any more. If we bring ours out and make a point of how much fun and interesting they are…"

"That would be mean! Like rubbing salt in an open wound! Heh, let's do it."

"That, plus we haven't fed them yet."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on." With a languid stretch, Bakura rose to his feet and picked his way through the rubble to the doorway. Marik followed after a moment, pushing himself up off the couch with one hand on the wall. It came away covered in soot.

He gazed at the warm blackness, allowing his partner in crime to move on ahead with an annoyed huff.

_Little pretty will wait. Why did bad robbers burn the wall? They didn't destroy it, no, they burned it. Burned it? Very strange. Just like the fact that they played with fireballs instead of taking the TV. Not that I'm complaining or anything, not at all. But it is very strange._

An enraged shout from his room captured his attention and concern. Maybe the robbers hadn't been after technology at all.

"I'm going to KILL that sonuvabitch!"

"Kura, what's going on?"

"They're gone! Both of them!"

A quick peek showed Marik's room almost exactly as they'd left it, but for one difference. The waste bin they'd left upside down was now right side up and its contents were very clearly not there.

"Pharaoh, open up!"

"What the hell is your problem? Give up on cleaning?"

"What are you talking about?"

Marik tuned them out in favor of a bright shiny…thing on his bed. He could see it only if he tilted just so and moved the lamp every so slightly...there! Got it!

"Bakura! Yami! Come look at this!"

"Not now."

"LOOK!"

"Fine! What?" Yami stood in the doorway, obviously pissed as Bakura glared over his head.

"There was something on my bed."

"Wonderful. It was probably lint. Now back to what I was saying."

"Yami, look."

Exasperated but warned by the suddenly serious tone, he gave in. "Fine…that looks like Bakura's."

"What?" Bakura joined them, painfully stubbing his toe on a hidden metal rod on the way over. He took a single look and discredited it. "That's not mine. It's much too long."

"And yours has always been short, ever since I met the two of you and that was before we got this place. But if it's not Bakura's, whose is it?"

On Marik's palm lay a few fine silvery filaments, too thin and delicate to be thread.

It was hair identical to Bakura's but double the length.

"Yami," Marik turned serious eyes on his friend "Our fairies are missing. Do you think this could belong to the thief?"

"Quite possibly." Yami murmured quietly, bending down to get a closer look. "We're going to need to be extra careful from now on. Whoever did this knows about what we do if all they took was the creatures. We can't risk their telling anyone. But we might still be in luck. We'll stay awake in shifts tonight to keep watch discreetly. After all, you know what they say." His eyes were cold, almost cruel as he regarded his comrades. "A thief always returns to the scene of the crime."

* * *

>So> Marik hugged his stomach, trying to quell its growling. >Who wants to go to the kitchen to get food as soon as the humans go to bed? I just realized human sweets and chips aren't very filling.> 

Ryou and Yugi were hungry as well and shared an uncertain glance. >I think we should all go together.>

>Sounds good to me.>

>When?>

>As soon as Yugi's human is completely asleep.>

>Right.>

>Okay.>

* * *

TBC? 

REVIEW!

* * *

(1) Don't own and yes, it is a real movie. About a giant freshwater fish, a snakehead, that lives in a swamp in Florida and eats people. Shown on the Sci-Fi channel. I have no idea if it's really good or not, it might be so don't take my word for it. It just sounds kind of tacky, that's why I'm making fun of it. I couldn't remember the one about the homicidal tree or I would have used that. 

(2) It is. I don't own that movie either. It's about lots of tiny man eating fish that start growing very big and crawling on land to eat people.

* * *

Not allowed to answer reviews here anymore, but I can PM you if you sign in! And, I can send free preview summaries if you review! So, now that there is a REWARD, maybe I'll get more ppl! 

Thanks for reviewing:

**Black Crystall Draygon**

**Dragonlady222**

**Keeper of the Times**

**Kikyo's killer**

**Thunderstorm101**

**Dreaming of Everything**

**Mists**

**Raifiel**

**Angel's Charm**

**Carmen-Nemrac**


	6. That Night

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, never will, own YuGiOh. But I do own this setting and the species. So yeah, don't steal, k? Thanks. Oh, and watch out for language; there are a couple strong words.

Reviews last chapter SUCKED.

MAJORLY.

It might be because ffnet was stupid and screwed up the amount per chapter when it deleted my info chapter but still…

Mrgh.

I'd really like to thank the two of you that did review though.

Thanks a lot.

And….well….everyone who didn't, remember what I said.

Reviews inspire and make me want to continue, without reviews the chapters will come seldom and be of poor quality.

Sorry if the characters are a little out of character.

Again, if you review, I'll send you a free preview summary of the next chapter!

* * *

_Italics_ mean thoughts 

>arrows> mean mind speech between Yugi, Malik, and Ryou

**Bold** means….other stuff.

* * *

Confined Anomalies: Chapter 6 

That Night

-------------------------

"Mmph." Bakura yawned widely, not bothering to cover his mouth or keep quiet. "Yami' stup'd. Why's 'e not 'ere?" (1)

Bakura had been chosen second for watch duty and was sitting in the dark on a hard wooden chair in between the kitchen and living room. The niche he was using to conceal himself was on the kitchen side of the wall but gave him a full view of the rest of the living space. When his eyes were open, that is.

At the moment they were stubbornly closed and he was in a state of denial over the possible success of Yami's plan.

_It's not like anyone smart enough to break our security system would be stupid enough to come to the same house twice, especially on consecutive nights. And why'd I have to be second? I was dreaming when Yami woke me up! Lousy bastard. Now I've got to stay here for three hours before waking Marik, the human brick, to take my place! _

"Huh, ya know what? Not gonna happen." Staggering almost drunkenly, the young man made his way into the living room, collapsing on the semi-clean couch upon arrival.

_I'll rest my eyes for a while and keep watch from here, just in case he was right. I should just go back to sleep._

* * *

>Guys, there's someone in there.> Yugi quivered like a leaf, pressing himself against the hallway wall to stay out of sight. As the darkest colored (wing wise) and smallest of the three, he'd been sent ahead as a scout of sorts. 

>Are you alright?> Ryou sounded concerned.

>Y-yeah. I think he's asleep.>

>Like we should be?>

>Malik, this was practically your idea!>

>That was before I knew Yugi's owner wouldn't return for so long.>

>You didn't need to come.>

>Like hell I didn't! I'm not going to leave you two undefended in a human dwelling! I had to come to protect you!>

>We're capable of protecting ourselves. > But Ryou's soft mental voice was warm and he was obviously grateful and touched by Malik's care and thought.

>Yeah, well, both of you are more likely to hide then transform and fight so…> Malik sounded slightly defensive. He was too much of a 'tough guy' to come right out and admit to having a soft spot.

>Guys?>

>Did he wake up?>

>No, or at least I don't think so, but could you come look? I think the human is Ryou's owner.>

>Mine? What's he doing out here?> cautiously, Ryou crept forward several steps to Yugi's position, keeping his pale wings (which almost seemed to be glowing in the dark) as far back as possible, hopefully out of sight.

>I see him. He's asleep alright.>

>But he's there, in our way. What if he wakes up while we're crossing the room? Should we play it safe and just go back to sleep without food?>

>It might be for the best.>

>RA, sometimes you two work my last nerve! If he's asleep, we just need to fly past him!>

>Malik, don't you dare!>

Malik took off, jumping easily into the air and beating his wings a few times to gain balance before flying quickly through the room to the kitchen doorway. He even went so far as to swoop low while over Bakura, all but tickling his nose with his pinfeathers.

>Malik, be careful!>

>Don't get that close!>

>No! Look out!>

>Heh, see? Nothing to it!> He landed on a kitchen counter with a flourish, extending his wings and bowing like an actor on a stage. >Now it's your guys' turn.>

>But-.>

>No buts Yugi! I know you like staying safe and don't want to compromise our position, but I also know you're starving. Plus, I'm over here all by myself. I know you guys; you won't leave me all alone to fend for myself and I'm not going to return until both of you are full. Yugi, you come first.>

>I-ah-alright.> With a hesitant glance at the giant form on the couch, Yugi flapped his wings just enough to lift an inch off the floor and flew quickly but awkwardly to the kitchen, landing on the floor under Malik.

>Are you alright Yugi?>

>Yeah, thanks Malik. Ryou, are you coming over?>

>I don't really have a choice now, do I?>

>Nope!>

>No, not really.>

>Hm. Well, I'm not going to fly. My wings will stir up too much air.>

>Aw come on!>

>No. I'll walk. It'll take a while but be much safer.>

>Maybe you should transform.> Yugi sounded slightly hesitant.

>Why?>

>It wouldn't take as long and you don't look like you're glowing when you don't have wings.>

>But my clothes are white.>

>Nah, Yugi's right. Your clothes don't glow nearly as much as your wings. Probably cuz they're not magical.>

>B-but…I'll be BIG. What if he wakes up? He'll see me for sure!>

>He didn't for either of us.>

>Weeeelllll…okay. But I'm not going to be able to talk once I've transformed. There's no way I'm going to talk out loud while my owner is asleep so nearby.>

>Alright.>

>Not like it'll take you very long. You'll be here in three steps.>

>I hope so.>

He concentrated for a few seconds and almost instantly felt his bones and muscles stretching and growing as his wings shrunk, the magical power stored within being used to power the transformation.

The soft glow of magic faded as the procedure finished and Ryou peered around the room again, taking stock of the now considerably smaller looking threats as well as his goal.

_Well, here goes nothing._

He took a deep breath and inched forward, using small steps so as not to trip on the clutter Malik had left scattered that afternoon. So focused was he on the mission and on staying quiet that he did not notice Bakura's sudden rigidity and quick breathing until too late.

>>RYOU! LOOK OUT!>>

_Wha-?_

"GOTCHA!"

"AHHHH!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his scalp as someone grabbed his hair from behind and yanked. HARD.

"Looks like Yami was right."

Bakura's foot smashed into the back of his captive's leg, making Ryou collapse to his knees with a whimper. _Oh this is not good._

"The thief always returns to the scene of the crime. But only-" the voice moved closer until warm breath ghosted mockingly down his neck, making him tremble. "-really stupid thieves do it the night after."

"Leave him alone!"

_Oh no…_

-**_WHOOSH!_**-

"THE **HELL**? MARIK?"

_Malik?_

"How DARE you confuse me with him!"

"What? You're not…HOLY CRAP!"

The rough hands quickly released and Ryou turned slightly in order to watch his owner begin to chant and move his hands in a defensive spell pattern.

Defensive? And that sound from before sounded like Malik's magic… that meant…

"MALIK, NO! NO FIREBALLS IN-."

**_-FWOOM!-_**

"Take that!"

"Who the hell ARE you?"

"-DOORS! Dammit."

* * *

Bakura had been resting peacefully, minding his own business, when the first floorboard creaked. He'd become alert but not bothered enough to open his eyes, it was probably just an errant night sound. 

The second and third creaks were what forced him to open his eyes and take in the little he could see of the ethereal looking visitor.

Who had long silvery white hair that looked like an exact match to the strands Marik had found on his bed.

He'd waited for an opening and found it quickly when the person passed the couch. In five easy seconds, he'd used a couple-rather painful- techniques to pin the robber and announce his victory.

That was when all hell broke loose.

A person who looked like Marik came screaming out of the kitchen throwing **fireballs**.

_It's safe to assume these are the people we're looking for._

Another fireball glanced off his hastily made shield and hit the wall.

"Malik, knock it off!" the captive was escaping!

"YOU stay there. YOU…who ARE you?"

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?"

"Nah, on second thought it doesn't really matter. I know all I need to. You two are the burglars from yesterday."

"Burglars?" temporarily, the person stopped creating fireballs, throwing the room into darkness made intense by the sudden lack of light.

"Why do you think we're burglars?"

The voice was calm, if nervous, and came from somewhere near Bakura's feet so he guessed it was the person he'd jumped. A young boy if the inflection and tone meant anything. Oddly enough he seemed to be obeying the command not to move.

"Hah! As if you don't know! Both of you returned to the scene of the crime!"

"Well, we really don't know and we didn't 'return' anywhere, we've been here all day." The new voice was sarcastic and belligerent, most likely belonging to the fireball thrower.

"Malik!" the other robber sounded surprisingly reproachful.

_They were here? _"You were here? Where?"

"Why should we tell you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. Apparently the stranger had more in common with Marik than just looks.

"Well if you want to be childish about it…"

"Kura?" a light flickered on, blinding all present. "What's going on? I could hear you all the way down the hallway, you woke me up. Is it my turn yet?"

"No." Bakura blinked at him, vaguely amused. His eyes were still closed. "Where's Yami? His plan worked."

"That's nice."

"Did you even hear me?"

Bakura was very conscious of the two robbers watching the conversation.

"I'm going back to bed now."

"No! Marik, either go get Yami or hold onto one of them!"

Sleepily, Marik squinted an eye open but it did not focus on Bakura; it found its way several feet past to the uncomfortable looking Malik in the kitchen doorway.

"Pretty?" he advanced a few steps, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Malik swallowed but held his ground, pretending to be clueless. "Why is he big?"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura turned to look and for the first time examine the fire thrower in the light. He looked almost exactly like Marik, or the fairy creature, but that was not the strangest thing. Strangest was the fact that his clothes exactly matched those the fairy had been wearing when it went missing. "That's weird."

He looked down at his own captive and his eyes widened. Marik's double was possibly a coincidence or hallucination, both men were still tired and Bakura hadn't seen the fairy creature up close, but this! This could not be dismissed.

The boy kneeling with his back to him had snowy white hair the same color as Bakura's but longer. His body was slim, his skin was pale, and his clothes exactly matched those Bakura's pale pet had been wearing when he'd last been seen. The boy looked like the fairy in every way but size.

"That's impossible…"

Chocolate eyes snapped up and around back to meet his own at the exhalation and nervousness crossed the boy's fair face.

"W-well, we're very sorry to have disturbed you and I'm sure we should probably be leaving now so you two can get back to bed." Ryou blushed and stumbled upright, turning and backing away from Bakura towards his friend.

The tomb robber shared an amused glance with his companion before slowly edging around, forcing his double away from the kitchen doorway and front door and closer to an enclosed corner of the room. He was mirrored by Marik's actions with Malik.

"How'd pretty get big?"

"Would you stop CALLING me that?"

_Stop? That's a confession if ever I heard one. These two are definitely our missing fairies._

"But you're pretty!"

"Grrr…." A slight change in room temperature was all the warning they got. "Eat this!"

**_-FWOOM!_**-

Only Marik's quick reflexes kept him out of the fireball's path.

"Malik, lay off the fire!"

As Ryou turned and Malik's attention wavered at the comment, the other two made their move.

"NOW!"

They swept forward, taking the robbers by surprise. Bakura grabbed his double by the wrists and slammed him harshly to the floor, pinning him in the blink of an eye.

"Gotcha again."

"OW! GET OFF!"

"Nope! Pretty belongs to Marik!"

Bakura glanced over during his struggle to see Marik pinning the other boy to the wall with sheer brute force and holding his wrists in a vice like grip at his sides.

An upright version of what Ryou was going through on the floor.

Shaking his head with a smile, he turned back to his prisoner.

"Now then." The human's voice lowered to a dangerous purr. He leant over and peered directly into frightened mahogany. "I'm sure you two have a fascinating story."

The boy fidgeted slightly but didn't say a word.

The malice grew in Bakura's eyes as he tightened his hold and shifted more weight onto the captive. He would not take no for an answer.

"Ryou! Leave him alone you bastard!"

"Pretty's being violent." The yells ended abruptly and another glance in Marik's direction revealed that the boy was being gagged with a torn strip from his double's pajamas.

Bakura smirked and leaned down even farther, pressing his nose to that of the captive and making him as nervous as he could, all the while keeping pressure on the wrists.

"Who and what are you?"

* * *

TBC? 

REVIEW!

* * *

(1) He's talking while he's yawning and sleepy so the words are muddled and slurred.

* * *

This chapter…. 

Well, I can't decide if I liked it or not.

Let's leave it at that.

Oh, and there is a reason neither Yugi nor Yami got involved in the fight, it'll be seen next chapter.

Not allowed to answer reviews here anymore, but I can PM you if you sign in! And, I can send free preview summaries if you review! So, now that there is a REWARD, maybe I'll get more ppl!

Thanks for reviewing:

**HOPPY-SAN2345**

**Dragonlady222**


	7. The Result

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, never will, own YuGiOh. But I do own this setting and the species. So yeah, don't steal, k? Thanks. Oh, and watch out for language; there are a couple strong words.

Reviews were much better last chapter.

Thanks guys.

Sorry this is so later, I put it high up on my 'to update' list when I got more reviews then I ever have before but writers block set in so…yeah.

I churned it out as soon as I could!

Again, if you review, I'll send you a free preview summary of the next chapter!

* * *

_Italics_ mean thoughts 

arrows mean mind speech between Yugi, Malik, and Ryou

**Bold** means….other stuff.

* * *

Confined Anomalies: Chapter 7 

The Result

-------------------------

A low thump filtered into Yami's sleeping mind, drawing him into wakefulness.

_What the…_

A crash followed by a mute yell from behind the closed bedroom door prompted him to open his eyes and blink in confusion, too tired to be annoyed.

_What is Bakura doing? The wards I put on my walls should be more then enough to drown out his usual cacophony. Unless he's using magic…but he wouldn't do that without clearance._

An explosion shook the walls and dust drifted down on the half asleep human's head from the ceiling. He pushed himself into a sitting position, finally fully awake.

"Is he trying to get us evicted or something?"

He stood up quickly and held out against the next shock wave, growing more confused when it passed.

"How did he suddenly get enough magical power to make an explosion that big? His level is low and rarely usable for extreme offensive spells, so what…?"

The young man paused, considering who could possibly be using such magic and his mind wandered to the burnt marks on the living room walls that had been left by the burglar.

He started, eyes widening.

_The burglar! Is he here? Did my plan work?_

Hastily, he threw on some presentable clothes and opened the bedroom door, gaining full access to the noise of the others once he'd exited completely and come free of the magical protection.

_Damn wards kept the sound out! How long has this been going on? And when did Marik get involved?_

Making his way down the hallway, he stopped before turning the corner. When he did, the room would be visible but so would he.

_Alright, I'd better be cautious. I have no idea what the situation is and barging in without a clue won't help anyone. I'll stay here and listen for a few minutes just to play it safe then take action. _He sidled as close as he could to the corner but did not peek around out of fear of an enemy catching sight of his rather colorful hair.

_Dammit, I can't hear anything! They're muttering too low. How many people are in there? Bakura had watch and I heard Marik's voice. There was also at least one person causing the explosions…_

_Wait, what's that?_

* * *

>Guys, what should I do? Guys?> 

A small winged figure crouched on the cold linoleum floor, desperately calling for his friends but knowing they could not answer.

He could see both of them from where he stood; they had been captured while in human form and Ryou's owner was making dangerous connections between the 'burglars' and the 'fairies'.

_Not good, not good. What do I do?_

A cry of pain made him flinch and cringe.

>R-Ryou?>

Lingering discomfort was all that communicated. What had happened? He could see both of them and neither Ryou nor his owner had moved. Was he hurt?

>Malik?>

Anger and worry filtered across. Anger at the humans, worry for both Yugi and Ryou.

_I need to help them. I can't just stand here! But fireballs aren't controlled enough and they cause lots of damage to everyone. So that leaves…_An image of white fire came to his head, magic in its purest form. _I guess it's my only option but the others had better hurry and get away. I won't be able to keep up that power level for long, especially after being in that jar and transforming earlier._

Resolved, he moved further back into the kitchen and focused on changing into his larger form.

_Well, _he inhaled deeply as shimmering, dancing flames began to flicker along his arms, collecting into a single pulsing white glow in front of his chest.

_Here goes nothing._

He stepped through the doorway, power emanating from his body in tangible waves.

* * *

Ryou understood Yugi's intentions the second he felt raw power crackling to life in the other room. He made eye contact with Malik to make sure he knew as well. 

"Answer me dammit!"

A sharp twist of his wrist drew another cry of pain. His owner was understandably angry at his refusal to cooperate.

But he wouldn't say anything without consulting the others first and he didn't want to do that with the humans listening. He stared back defiantly, remaining silent.

"Kura…"

"**What?**"

"There's…something in there."

"What?" the human glared at Marik in confusion, then swiveled quickly, almost violently, towards the kitchen just as a small, glowing figure stepped out into the room.

"Yugi, be careful." He didn't take his eyes off the newcomer to look at his captive. The time he'd need to read the boy's eyes and interpret the statement would put him at a disadvantage.

"I know what I'm doing."

"It's Yami's mini-me!"

To the humans' surprise, the small youth giggled quietly at Marik.

"I guess I look like it, don't I?" His amusement changed to determination and concern.

"Ryou, Malik, are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Mph." the gag muffled Malik's affirmation but he looked alright.

"Let them go." Yugi's gaze transferred to Bakura and Marik.

The pale haired human snickered and didn't move while his partner tilted his head and smirked slightly.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"YOU? Hurt US?" both of them laughed.

Resignation tinged Yugi's tone when he responded." You won't do it?"

Bakura chuckled and stood up, pulling his look a like up with him by the wrists. The worried expression on Yugi's face intensified, but he didn't move, not even when Ryou whimpered softly.

"No, but I have another proposition for you."

Yugi blinked and cocked his head, ready to listen.

"If you come here right now and let me tie you up, I won't hurt your little pal any more then I already have."

"B-but-."

"Yugi, calm down." Ryou spoke calmly, if a little fearfully, from Bakura's grasp, drawing a strange look from his captor. "I'm alright."

Yugi smiled timidly but with worry, glancing back at Malik who had remained silent.

"Let them go or-or…" he returned to the humans.

Bakura grinned mockingly and drew Ryou closer, pinning him against his chest with surprising gentleness. He was surprised when the boy neither resisted nor protested.

"Or I'll blast you."

"Blast me?" he tangled on hand in Ryou's hair, conscious that Yami's pet thought he was hurting his captive.

"Please."

"Hm?"

He looked down into worried chocolate eyes. "He really can hurt you and will if you don't let us go." Despite his words, he did not try to pull away.

Bakura raised and eyebrow and chuckled quietly so none of the others could hear, releasing the hand in the boy's hair and stroking the snowy tresses lightly before moving it down the slim neck to tighten perceptively. The grip wasn't hard, but it did startle Ryou into struggling, leaving an opening to move the other hand around his waist. Bakura spun him around the face the room, maintaining a firm grip on his neck and waist (imprisoning the boy's arms against his hips in the process).

"I don't think so." The whisper, close enough for warm air to stir beside his ear, made Ryou jump and tremble but he still did not fight.

"RYOU!" Yugi yelped and drew back his hands, allowing the compressed magic to surge to a point. Two points actually, one aimed at each member of the human duo.

Then he let it go.

"Yugi, be careful!"

Bright light filled the room, painful in its intensity.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Yami remained behind the wall during the confrontation, making sure to stay quiet. Halfway through, when the third burglar emerged from the kitchen, he dared to sneak a quick peek. At the sight of the captives and their resemblance to the creatures that had disappeared shortly before the vandalism, he'd jumped to the most logical conclusion. 

_So, the fairies are magical after all. This certainly makes sense; now I understand how the two went missing and how they managed to get past our security system. But what about mine? Was he the third figure? There was so much light…_

"It's Yami's mini-me!" Marik's comment made him stop dead. _It is him? He's okay? _A surge of relief mixed with hurt and uncertainty. _Did he try to escape? Was he just using me to get his freedom?_

Judging from the rising level of magic, his creature, he hadn't caught the name, was emitting, something was going to happen soon. Something not good.

Silently, he crept back down the hallway to Marik's room to find the tools he'd need to rectify the situation.

When he took up his vigil again, he held several magic inhibiting nets, a magic concentrator, and a form device. Hopefully it would be enough.

But he'd need to choose his moment of action carefully.

Then bright white light exploded from the doorway.

Bakura had pushed too far.

And it was time to act.

* * *

Today had not been good to Malik and tonight had been even worse. 

The nightmare that had been Ryou's capture turned quickly into his own captivity. By the psycho no less!

But that didn't matter anymore.

"Yugi!" Ryou's cry was mirrored by his own as soon as he pulled the gag off.

"Yugi, oh no. Please be okay." He knelt next to Ryou over their friend's inert body. "Is he alright?"

"I-I think so. Just unconscious. He used up too much energy in knocking our owners out."

"Is there any way to help him?"

"I don't- well, maybe if we give him some of our energy."

"Let's do it."

"I don't think so." A vaguely familiar voice from the doorway behind startled the friends but before they could move, something heavy fell over each of them, confining and separating the beings from each other.

"Ah!"

"What? Ow!"

"Gerroff!"

Malik struggled, twisting around to escape the fibrous material. _This feels familiar. Almost like that…oh CRAP! Like the butterfly net!_

He froze but it was too late, he was hopelessly ensnared.

"Ryou! Don't struggle!"

"What! Why?"

"Because if you do you'll become hopelessly tangled up." That strange, emotionless voice again. Both boys fell silent and looked up at their new captor. It was Yugi's owner.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

Yami's lips twitched as he looked at the human like creature that resembled Marik but didn't respond.

Instead, he grabbed the ends of the inhibitor net and pulled, dragging it a few feet away from its friends.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Malik, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…ugh…uh…uh-oh…"

_What?_

About to drag Bakura's pet away, Yami swiveled back at the pained sound. _What the…_

The youth was shrinking, glowing golden wings growing out of his back as he got smaller. When he'd reached his fairy size, the glow faded to reveal the tawny hawk wings Yami was familiar with.

Incredulous, he fished the tiny creature out of the net and held it up to the light, easily restraining its struggles.

"Leave him alone!"

_Oh yes, the other one._

Still holding Malik, Yami stroke over to where Ryou lay entangled in the other net.

"What happened?"

"Let him go!"

"I don't think so." The human stood up and took a step back. "Individually, you are more powerful then any creatures I've ever heard of, mythical or otherwise. And I've heard of a lot. I'm sorry," his voice softened slightly as he alternated his gaze between Ryou and Malik, "but you're not going anywhere."

"Just…please don't hurt him."

Yami look at the tiny captive then at Ryou. "I won't hurt anyone or anything without reason or provocation."

When the prone creature opened his mouth to respond, a familiar sensation washed over him. It was not the warmth usually felt in changing size, it was a feeling of being…wrong. All of a sudden his body felt too big and too small, itchy and just….wrong. As a natural defense he began to grow smaller, just like Malik had.

Yami watched, not as surprised as he had been the first time but still fascinated. When the process was over, he freed Ryou and picked him up gently.

"Now to get the two of you somewhere secure where you won't be able to cause any more trouble."

He noticed their shared glance but ignored it. He needed to get them put away before his own pet woke up.

"So where should I put you? We didn't stop for that cage today like I planned …I suppose I could put you in a garbage bin like Marik did…no, you managed to escape. A box then?" He gave a definitive nod. "But just for now. Tomorrow we'll discuss what exactly should be done with the three of you."

Ignoring the squeaking from his captives, he pulled a large, empty plastic storage box out of the closet and set the two inside; covering the top with the net Ryou had been recaptured in. The mesh was small enough to keep them inside but large enough to let air in.

"I'll try to come up with something better later. First I need to deal with my companions and your powerful little friend.

Ignoring the tiny worried sounds now coming from the box (apparently they were unable to talk when small), Yami returned to the living room to find everything as he'd left it.

With no small amount of effort, he hefted the larger men to their beds and left them to regain consciousness on their own. Both were in magic induced comas but the blast was fairly uncontrolled so most of the energy hit the walls rather then the targets. They would be fine when they woke up.

Finally, his fairy was all there was left to deal with.

With great care, much more then he had used for Bakura and Marik, he lifted the boy and placed him on the couch, wrapping one inhibiting net around his arms and chest and another around his ankles to keep him immobile and helpless upon awakening. He felt a little guilty but there was no telling how the creature would react and he did not want to be on the point blank receiving end of a blast like the previous one.

After double checking the bindings, he sat back to wait.

* * *

"Unnnnhhh…" 

Yugi groaned, trying to wrap his wings around his body to close off the bright light.

But his wings weren't there.

Blearily, and not without protest, violet eyes opened slowly only to come face to face with a very familiar crimson gaze.

But the eyes were much too small to belong to his owner, right?

_Wait….no wings, really tired, he's much smaller…what happened? Last…OH. Uh-oh._

The memory of the night before jolted him wide awake instantly.

A quick glance revealed the now empty room and lingering traces of magic on the walls as well as the fact that his limbs were bound tightly enough to restrict him without causing pain. His friends were nowhere in sight. As the seriousness of his situation sunk in, he began to tremble.

"Little one, I think we need to talk."

Yugi swallowed nervously but nodded in acceptance.

"Good." Yami's eyes were soft as he moved closer to look Yugi directly in the eyes.

"What did you do to my companions? They're still unconscious and it's been several hours."

"I-I don't k-know. I was j-just scared and a-angry. H-he was hurting R-Ryou. I let go o-of the power and it h-hit them. I t-think they'll be o-okay."

"You don't know how long they will be out?"

Yugi shook his head. He honestly had no idea.

"Alright, that's okay. Now,"

"U-ummm…"

"Yes?"

"M-my f-friends. Are they…?" the question trailed off but the fear in Yugi's voice finished the question on its own.

"They're fine. Imprisoned in a temporary cage as you will be when you change back."

"How did you-?"

"Your clothes and magic, not to mention that I saw the two of them lose control over their forms and change."

"Oh."

Silence fell as they took a long moment to look each other over.

"Are you okay? You've been unconscious as long as my companions."

Yugi blushed faintly. "I-I'm fine. Just t-tired."

"Well, you put on quite the show last night."

The boy yawned and nodded, already half asleep for, despite his bout of unconsciousness, he was still exhausted. "He was hurting Ryou." The statement came out as a mumble just as the tingling of change began to suffuse his limbs.

"He wouldn't have actually hurt him."

But Yugi didn't hear Yami. He dropped off again and Yami was left with a small feathered creature yet again.

He smiled gently and shook his head, digging his pet out of the confining net.

"I'd better put you with your friends."

* * *

TBC? 

REVIEW!

* * *

I like parts of this chapter but I think some of the phrases are awkward. 

Hope you guys liked it!

* * *

Not allowed to answer reviews here anymore, but I can PM you if you sign in! And, I can send free preview summaries if you review! So, now that there is a REWARD, maybe I'll get more ppl! 

Thanks for reviewing:

**Grey**

**Kikyo's killer**

**Yami Yuugi**

**Dragonlady222**

**Black Crystall Draygon**

**Sky**

**Dreaming of Everything**

**Carmen-Nemrac**

**HOPPY-SAN2345**

**Triana2**


	8. Cages

**Title: **Confined Anomalies**  
Fandom: **YuGiOh**  
Date: **8/13/2006**  
Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Don't steal the other stuff.**  
Author's Notes:** The first part of this chapter (written 8/13/2006 and edited 12/30/2011) has not changed. There will be another note before the second half indicating what bizarre thing I'm doing with my stories now.

Thank you **Yami Yuugi, Sky, Dragonlady222, Unseenwater, Cheeky-eyes, Carmen-Nemrac, Kyo lover with little sanity, Kikyo's killer, Thunderstorm101, Frogger666, Cactus Bob, fairy'smaiden, Black Crystal Draygon, **and **Ilikeyaoi** for reviewing!

* * *

-lines- are mind-speech  
_italics _are thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The faint sound of traffic filtered through Yami's sleeping mind, gradually awakening him.

"Ugh…" with a low groan, the young man cracked open his eyes. "Wazzat?"

_Normally, my wards keep out the noise. What's going on?_

At the sight of the living room (still in shambles), knowledge of the previous night's events crashed through his skull. He was fully awake in seconds.

_The others. Are they okay? Is…huh, I still don't know my double's name._

"Bakura! Hey Marik!"

There was no response.

_Still out most likely but I'd better check just to make sure._

Both men were still unconscious. The fact that they weren't awake yet wasn't too worrying; they were normally very heavy sleepers. Besides, they were reacting exactly like the fairy creature said they would.

_Speaking of which…_

A worried frown creased his brow as he recalled how drawn the little one had looked during the 'interrogation'.

_I hope he's alright._ Yami slowly moved back to the living room. _I doubt the interrogation- actually, it was more of a talk- was good for him but it was necessary. That doesn't make it the right thing to do but…_He arrived at the makeshift cage and sighed lightly. _I just hope he's okay._

With that final thought, he knelt down and peered through the mesh separating him from the captives.

* * *

Malik glowered at Yugi's owner when his head appeared over their cage. The three of them had been warm, together, and sleeping peacefully…right up until the human howled something at the top of his lungs.

_Bet he doesn't even care that he woke me up._

The large crimson eyes found him crouching in the corner and he gave his best approximation of a growl. At his current size, it came out more like a miffed squeak.

The giant blinked once then withdrew.

_He was probably planning on disturbing us. After what the bastard did to me and Ryou last night…not to mention whatever he did to Yugi…I wouldn't put it past him._

At the thought of his friends, Malik turned to observe them with concern. Ryou was alright, just tired from the events of the previous night. His magic didn't replenish as fast as the others because his wings, being part thin membrane rather than fur and/or feathers, didn't store as much energy. Rest was helping him recharge.

But Yugi…

Last night, Yugi had expended an enormous amount of energy to save them; more than enough to exhaust him and possibly enough to warrant his behavior (or non-behavior). However, Yugi's owner had kept him out of the cage for a while after their capture. When he was placed with his friends, he was sound asleep and unable to tell them what the human had done.

_What if the human hurt him? Or put him under some kind of spell? I can't feel any magic but I'm not used to humans using it._

A slight rustle from beyond the confines of the box prompted Malik to squeak in annoyance and crane his neck in an attempt to see out.

_What was that?_

Another rustle, softer this time, piqued the winged boy's curiosity enough to make him stand and move to the side nearest the noises.

_Is Yugi's owner doing something?_

A thud followed by vivid cursing drew a smirk to his face.

_Yup. Sounds like he just dropped something on his foot. Good. I hope it was painful._

"Goddamned cages…"

The smirk froze as he felt all the blood drain from his face. Cage alone was a bad word but cages meant something much worse.

_He's going to separate us!_

* * *

"OW! Goddamned cages…"

Yami hopped on one foot, attempting to massage his injured toes while glaring at the device on the floor.

The cages were 12 inches tall, long, and deep, appearing as perfect cubes made of thin wire mesh. Each one was part of a standard equipment set given to each agent 'just in case'.

They were to be used if a rogue magic user had some sort of pet that needed to be neutralized peacefully. The wire was spelled for magical containment and there was no door to escape from; a full side opened outward upon the command of its owner.

Despite their high tech appearance, durability, and dependability, they were utterly useless in the field.

I mean, come on; what kind of rogue magician trains an animal less than 12 inches tall to attack? Theoretically it was possible but so improbable that the yamis had packed the cages away in the back of a closet mere days after receiving them.

_Well at least they're good for something. I can't believe none of us thought of them before! Granted, we didn't know the creatures were magical until last night but still-_

A low thump and squawk brought Yami back to the present and the low '_wumph'_ sound that followed caused him to spin around, forgetting about his bruised toes in the process.

Panicked squeaking emanated from the plastic bin housing the fairies so Yami hurried over, scooping up one of the cages on the way…

…only to laugh out loud at the sight that greeted him.

* * *

Malik found himself thrashing in the confines of a net yet **again** the second time he tried to escape the box.

Apparently the net hadn't been secured very well.

_First that butterfly net, then the garbage bin, then last night, and now this? Someone up there is out to get me, I just know it!_

He didn't even notice he was squeaking shrilly in panic until a low snicker resounded nearby.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

A rough jerk accompanied the voice, dragging Malik into the air as the confinement was lifted. Despite his restraints, the hawk winged youth growled indignantly and glared into amused crimson.

The human fished him out much as he had the night before only this time leaving one hand over Malik's back to firmly pin his large wings.

_What is he doing?_

Following Yami's gaze, Malik felt his blood chill. Six sides…no door…_**cages**_…_Oh NO…_

At the very last minute, he began to squirm and struggle but was immobilized way too well for it to make a difference.

"Oh no you don't. You three are in quite a lot of trouble and I know for a fact you won't stay in that bin for long. This is as good as it gets."

_As good as it gets? I won't even be able to stretch my wings in there!_

As they approached the cage, Yami spoke a word in a Latin to make the left side swing out. Malik, in his panic, gave a final desperate thrash but it didn't work any better than the squirming had.

The hands on him let go even as the closing word was said and the door locked before the captive could turn around.

"There. Let's see you get out of that one." The triumph in Yami's voice made it clear just how futile an escape attempt would be.

_But I still need to try._

* * *

Yami watched unsmiling as the creature studied its new cage. Discomfort was haunting his thoughts.

_Is this really right? They're sentient beings even if they are magical. Is it ethical to cage them just for…well…being alive? _He ran a hand through his hair unhappily. _No, but last night's escapade and the mess they made of the living room are good reasons. Besides, they won't be in there long- only until I can get a big enough bird cage or tank to keep them in._

Ignoring the quiet voice whispering in his mind that a larger cage was still a prison, the human made his way back to the closet and removed the other two cages carefully (he didn't want to drop one on his foot again).

He studiously ignored the occupied container as he set the other two up beside it and returned to the bin.

Bakura's creature was next.

* * *

-Ugh..-

Ryou awoke to the feeling of something large and warm touching his chest.

-W'as goin' on?-

-Ryou?-

-Malik?-

-Run! Fly away! Don't let him put you in a cage!-

-Huh?-

Blinking fuzzily, Ryou finally took in his situation. The warmth on his chest was a human hand; that of Yugi's owner, he realized. The man was holding him gently cupped in one hand with the other appendage firmly pressing between his shoulder blades to immobilize his wings.

"Easy…just…hang on…"

-What?-

After an uncertain glance at his surroundings, during which Yami moved steadily towards his goal, Ryou spotted Malik. He was…behind bars?

-Malik, what's going on?-

-Fly away! He's going to put you in a cage too!-

Ryou finally noticed the mesh box set up beside Malik but was still too sleepy to struggle much as he was placed inside and the door closed.

"Easy…good. Look you two, I'm sorry about this but after last night; I think it's for the best."

Ryou blinked once, not quite understanding, then squeaked and gazed at Yami pleadingly.

The human faltered, paused, and then shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that; this really is the right thing to do. In fact, it's the only option."

-Malik, what exactly is going on?- Peering around the small container revealed it was about as tall as the jar from the fair but had much more floor space to move around. Compared to that form of imprisonment, this was far preferable but compared to the relative freedom they'd enjoyed the day before, it was hell.

Trying not to bend his wings, Ryou sat on the floor.

-Malik?- he prompted.

-I don't really know. When I woke up, he was shouting and moving around a lot but I couldn't see. After a little while he came and got me and put me in this thing.-

Malik conveniently 'forgot' the part about tangling himself up in the net.

-Are you okay?-

-Yeah, I'm fine.- He sat heavily against the side closest his friend. -I'm a little worried about Yugi though.-

That got Ryou's attention.

-Why? What did he say?-

-Nothing. That's just it. When his owner put him back last night he was asleep and he still hasn't woken up.-

Ryou twitched one wing slightly in worry.

-But that's to be expected after his display last night, especially considering how little magic we were using before that.-

-Yeah, but…-

-Yeah. You just can't help it. Both lapsed into mental silence.-

"And here's your friend." They looked up at Yami accusingly as he came forward and placed a still sleeping Yugi in the final cage.

He seemed a little more reluctant with the smallest of their number; almost as if he wanted to keep Yugi with him. However, he overcame it quickly and shut the door with a barely audible click and surge of magic.

Yami lingered for a little while to watch the fairies but pulled himself away at the thought of the time.

_We should be at work by now but I think, for today at least, it'll be okay to call in sick. Hopefully whoever's manning the phone will believe me._

He left the room.

As the human entered the kitchen, a sleepy violet eye cracked open in the room he'd recently vacated.

-…I feel like my brain went through a blender…-

-Yugi!-

-Are you okay?-

-Yeah, I'm good. Just tired.- While stretching, Yugi's hands bumped something cool and smooth. He blinked at the low ceiling then swiveled his head to take in the rest of the cage and those of his companions.

-So…what happened?-

* * *

"Ugh." Bakura woke up slowly, rubbing his head. "What hit me?"

"Kura?" Marik stood in the doorway pressing a hand against his temple as if in pain. "What happened to the fairies?"

Bakura's eyes hardened as the events of the previous night came flooding back. "Let's go find out."

* * *

**xx**

* * *

**Title: **Confined Anomalies**  
Fandom: **YuGiOh**  
Date: **12/29/2011**  
Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Don't steal the other stuff.**  
Author's Notes:** I am officially retiring from the YuGiOh fandom, for my own reasons. Some of you might think I did so in 2006, but I always intended to come back and finish my YGO stories according to the original outline. Now, I no longer feel the need to do so, mostly because the original storylines were ridiculously long, over-complicated, and (worst of all) trite. I realized I'd seen all of them before, and several of my first ideas (stories from 2003-2005 outlined for over 3 chapters) shared the same basic plot. Therefore, I am finishing off Freedom Through Inferno and Confined Anomalies with an addendum and an epilogue to each final chapter. Unfortunately, since no new chapter will be added, no alerts will be sent out. Originally I intended to personally notify everyone on the alert list but ffnet informs me that my account could be suspended if I do so.

I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my stories, and thank all of you for reviewing and supporting me for so long. I hope this ending is satisfying and I'm sorry it took so long to finish it.

**Chapter 8.2**

Yami was just re-entering the living room after calling in sick when Bakura, followed closely by Marik, barreled out of the hallway. Both men looked worse for wear; their clothes were singed and there were soot marks all over their arms and faces, but no physical injuries.

"Where are they?" Bakura's voice was an angry growl. Yami watched him warily for a moment before shrugging casually and sitting down on the couch.

"After the two of you got knocked out, I captured them. Turns out they can't stay human-sized for very long." He gestured at the cluster of small cages on the floor in front of him. As Bakura stiffened angrily, Yami frowned and held one hand up to keep him back. "Bakura, they didn't mean to hurt you. You attacked and startled them; my double was only trying to protect his friends."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, _Pharaoh?_" The mocking nickname came out vicious and Yami's wariness transformed into anger in the blink of an eye.

"I will when you're being an idiot, _Thief._"

Marik eyed his friends wearily before deciding to ignore their argument and kneeling beside the cages. His creature was standing as tall as he could, glaring at him, while the other two were sitting on the floors of their respective cages; Yami's appeared tired and confused while Bakura's just looked resigned.

"Aw, poor little things." He murmured, smiling slightly as his fairy spread its wings aggressively at the sound of his voice. It couldn't spread them far, though, and Marik frowned when the feathery appendages struck the sides of the cage. That looked painful. He cocked his head in consideration. "If you promise to be very, very good, I'll let you out."

The aggression vanished and the small creature gaped at him in apparent disbelief before nodding rapidly.

"You promise? You'll be good, and not try to escape?"

This time there was a moment of hesitation before it nodded again.

"Alright." He set on a hand on the front, ready to open it. "But I'm only letting _you_ out, not your friends. So no funny business."

A brief surge of magical energy and a quiet word of power was all it took to open the cage (Yami and Bakura were still engaged in a 'stare-down of doom' and totally oblivious to Marik's actions). Malik stepped carefully out of the cage, instead of barreling out like Marik had half expected. The two of them froze in their positions; Marik kneeling on the floor looking down and Malik standing a couple feet in front of him, looking up. Yugi and Ryou were watching with great interest but had yet to interfere.

After a long moment, the semi-sane human smirked cocked his head.

"Aw, you still look cute like that!"

The little creature scowled and glared.

"Well, I own you now. If I want to name you 'Pretty', I will!"

Malik squeaked angrily and tried to flap his wings, realizing too late that the cages were still in the way.

Marik laughed and reached out, trying to pet the wings even as Malik tried to twitch them out of his reach.

"If you don't like it, then tell me what your name really is!" The creature froze and stared at him, then at his friends. When Marik realized that Malik was no longer focusing on him, he turned his gaze on the others as well. Bakura's double looked up at him with soft, concerned eyes and he couldn't help giving it a smile of reassurance (well, what he thought was reassuring). He snuck a look at his friends to make sure they hadn't noticed (they hadn't- in fact, they were starting to spark and glow with magic in their anger) then leaned over and stuck his fingers through the bars of Ryou's cage.

Malik yelped in outrage and tried to push his giant double away but Marik just nudged him out of the way and continued. Ryou watched nervously but he was too far back to be touched. He looked from Marik's eyes to the giant fingers invading his space and back, in obvious confusion.

"Aw, c'mon! You were friendly last night!" Marik wiggled his fingers beckoningly but Ryou just looked away. "Are you shy?"

An affronted squeak from a different source distracted him into looking at Yami's creature. He couldn't help giggling at the sight of it standing tall and trying to look officious. The glare that was so intimidating on Yami was absolutely _adorable _on Yugi.

"Aw! You were friendly too!" Before the small creature could react, Marik moved his hand from Ryou's cage into Yugi's, managing to catch the tip of a wing before Yugi jumped backwards in surprise. He was so surprised, in fact, that he tripped on his own wings and fell to the ground in a tangled, disheveled heap.

Marik couldn't help laughing at that.

Then Malik landed on his head.

"What-? Hey! Get off!" He howled in surprise, leaping upright and nearly knocking the other cages over. He clutched at the little figure clinging to his hair but couldn't get a good grip, even as it growled squeakily and yanked harder.

"Marik-?"

"Damn, what now?"

"Shut up, Kura! Help me!" he wailed.

He was startled when it was Yami that came to his aid, reaching up and catching one of Malik's wings, trying to untangle him.

"S-stop."

No one heard the quiet words at first.

"STOP! B-both of you!" All three of them froze, and then turned as one to look at the source of the command. Ryou was standing, human sized, in front of Bakura. The older human had his hands firmly latched on his double's shoulders but Ryou was not fighting.

Malik was the first to recover from his shock, giving a loud squeak and releasing Marik before dropping to the floor and transforming into his larger form. Marik tried to grab him but he evaded, moving to the other side of the room and watching Ryou and Bakura warily.

"Let him go."

"Are we really going to go through this again?" Bakura sneered at him and Malik snarled, starting to bring up his hands to attack.

"Malik, stop it. Please." Ryou looked at his friend beseechingly. "We really do need to talk about this."

"Well said." Yami stepped forward and nodded at the couch. Marik flopped down instantly and waggled his eyebrows at his counterpart who scowled and leaned against the wall, still watching Ryou worriedly. Bakura released his double but gave him a rough shove forward so that he stumbled into the couch. He sat down on the opposite side from Marik but Bakura gave him another push, forcing him over so that he was sitting in between the two humans. The boy was obviously uncomfortable and possibly terrified-his posture was rigid but his body was quivering with nerves and he kept darting glances around the room while nervously licking his lips.

Finally, after everyone else was situated, Yami leaned down over the last cage and released Yugi who instantly stumbled out and flapped his wings, taking to the air and landing on Ryou's lap.

"Why doesn't he transform?" Yami looked to Ryou but it was Malik that answered.

"Are you kidding? Using that much power isn't a walk in the park, you know!"

"Yugi's exhausted." Was Ryou's quieter response. "He won't be able to transform for another day or two."

"I see." Yami took up position standing in the middle of the room, where he could see everyone. "First things first. What are your names?"

"Oh. I'm Ryou. This is Yugi."

"Hn. Malik."

"Alright." This was actually going better than he'd expected. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing here'? You _bought _us!" Malik snarled, bunching his fists. "We're not _animals_, you know!"

"We didn't know you were sentient!" Yami protested. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who trashed the apartment.

"Yeah." Bakura drawled. He was greatly enjoying watching the arrogant pharaoh trying to muddle through this mess. "If we had, we'd have gotten a full refund."

Marik pouted at his double in hurt. "You don't like it here?"

Malik snarled angrily and stepped forward but Bakura reached out and put a hand on the back of Ryou's neck, gripping firmly in obvious warning.

"Bakura, knock it off." Yami snapped.

"Um." Somehow, Ryou's quiet words managed to quiet the room. "W-what are your names?"

Bakura snorted in amusement. "The pharaoh's Yami, Tomb-keeper's Marik, and I'm Bakura." At the boy's wide eyes, he grinned. "The Thief. And your owner, I suppose."

Ryou mumbled in obvious discomfort and looked away while Yugi squeaked at Bakura angrily from lap-level and Malik literally growled from his position.

"Bakura, stop scaring him." Yami rubbed at his forehead in irritation. "But that does bring up an important issue. It doesn't matter how we got into this situation. What matters is- what do we do about it now?"

"Let us go." Was Malik's immediate response. He stood tall under their scrutiny, trying to look earnest. "We'll get out of your hair and you can go back to doing…whatever it is you do. We'll even reimburse you for whatever you spent buying us, when we get the money."

"Out of the question." Yami crossed his arms, matching Malik's glare easily. "If there is one thing I've learned out your species in the last couple days, it's that you are powerful, magical creatures who have little to no knowledge about living around humans. Letting you go, especially in such a populated area, would be a recipe for disaster. It's our job to make sure things like that do not happen."

Ryou shifted restlessly on the couch, nearly dislodging Yugi, before adding his two cents. "W-what if we promised not to hurt anyone? Would you let us go then?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Yami's tone turned gentler as he looked at all three of them. None of them looked surprised, but they didn't look happy either. Marik and Bakura were watching avidly, ready to jump forward if any of their visitors became hostile.

"So we keep them." Bakura sounded relaxed but his eyes were sharp.

"I am NOT going back into that THING." Malik snarled angrily, bringing his hands up warningly as he shot a glare at the cage he'd been imprisoned in. Ryou nodded instantly in agreement and Yugi squeaked his own assent.

"It is unpleasant to have our wings so cramped." Ryou explained, eying the cages with distaste. "We would prefer to be free."

"We sure as hell can't fit six people into this postage stamp apartment." Was Bakura's irritated response.

"Not to mention what happened the last time you were left here alone." Yami shot all of them a stern look but it was only Malik who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"If the fairies don't like the cages, then can't we get them a new one? Something big?"

Yami nodded thoughtfully at Marik's suggestion.

"That's a thought. We were originally considering a big bird cage but it looks like we'll need something bigger still."

"A reptile cage." All of them looked at Bakura in surprise and he scowled. "Knock it off. I have _some _good ideas. They make huge cages and tanks for big snakes and iguanas. I'll bet we can modify one to contain magical creatures."

At the Marik's enthusiastic approval and the hikaris' worried stares, Yami nodded slowly.

"That's actually a good suggestion. We'll need it today so that we can return to work tomorrow (there is no way I'll be able to bluff two sick days in a row). Any ideas on where to get it?"

"There's a pet store out in Bullville that sells heavy duty equipment. That's where I picked up our original gear." Bakura responded, standing from the couch and stretching. Ryou snuck into his spot, moving away from Marik in the process.

"Good. Bakura, you go buy the biggest cage they have- make sure it's got a reasonable amount of floor space. I'll stay here and design the wards to be worked into it. Marik-."

"I want to play with the fairies!" He grinned at Malik, somehow managing to look innocent and malicious at the same time. Malik scowled and backed away nervously.

"Actually," Yami exchanged a guarded look with a far-too-amused Bakura, "I think you should go with Bakura. The cage might be too heavy for one person to handle."

"Okay." Marik stood and walked down the hallway, returning after a moment with an inhibitor net. At the sight of it, Malik snarled and Ryou stiffened. "But Yami shouldn't be here with them alone. The little one is powerful."

The magical creatures turned to Yami in protest but he shook his head. "Marik is right. I'm sorry, but you'll need to return to the cages until they return. After everything you've done, we can't trust you not to destroy something or hurt someone. Not yet. Eventually, if you can prove that you're trustworthy, we'll dispense with cages altogether. We might even be able to let you go. But you'll need to work for that trust and it's not going to happen by tomorrow."

Between the three of them, the humans managed to get all of the fairies back in the cages. Ryou almost went on his own- he was still very timid and unused to interacting with anyone other than his friends- and Yugi was half asleep, with his fatigue from the night before catching up to him. Malik was the only one who truly struggled, and it was more of a token protest than anything else. He seemed as relieved as Ryou to be away from the humans, especially Marik.

After two of the humans had left and the last retreated to his room to make wards, the fairies finally had a chance to discuss what had happened. There wasn't really much to say.

-That could have gone better.- Malik grumbled, flopped down on the floor of his cage.

Yugi yawned and shrugged. -It didn't go too badly. We have a chance to get free some day and a safe place to stay until we figure out how to do it.-

-I agree with Yugi.- Ryou piped up. -They aren't bad people and we'll be living in better conditions than we have in years. This will also be a valuable opportunity to learn about humans, so that we'll be able to live among them when we get free.-

-Well,- Malik turned to look at the apartment, massive to his small eyes. -At least they won't try to separate us. And we will escape someday. Someday _soon.-_

It was a future to look forward to, and none of them were going to let the opportunity pass them by.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Three months later, the six friends had settled into a new routine, and the hikaris were spending more time out of the cage than in it. Ryou had become more self-confident, and Malik was calming down somewhat (at least, he no longer took everything Marik said as a personal slight), while Yugi spent his time becoming fast friends with Yami. Bakura and Marik spent their time trying to bully the hikaris and getting in prank wars with Malik, who inevitably dragged Ryou and Yugi in.

After six months, Yami was satisfied that the three of them were trustworthy and the humans offered the fairies their freedom. For the first time, the boys entered human society on their own terms. They still maintained a close friendship with their original 'owners' (in fact, they lived in the same apartment more often than not) but were able to become self-sufficient and look after themselves. They built lives for themselves and went on to live them, no longer curios and victims but people.

Of course there was that one time when the supernatural hunter Kaiba managed to track them down…but that is a story for another day.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
